Through the process of
by Princess Jilla
Summary: (Complete Story)Crushed by Harry's new In their 5th year Hermione finds love in Draco and Harry turns evil - the real story(and my best!).... HGDM, RR please! Rated R for sexual content, violence Ch. 27 up!
1. Noticing Changes

This is my first FF.net so be kind... please review too if you like it or hate it!!  
  
Chapter One: The trainride  
  
It was the beginning of Hemiones 5th year at Hogwarts. And here she was, on the trainride back there once again. She sat alone, thinking about that summer, and last year. She thought about how Harry had promised heÕd write to her, every night if he could. She recieved not one lousy letter. She wasnt looking forward to seeing him at Hogwarts either because of this.   
'Hermione! There you are, Ive been looking all over the bloody fucking train for you. Cheer up!' Ron said as he sat next to her.  
'Oh, hello Ron. Hmm, can tell Im a little less than cheery today? she said as she looked out the window.   
'Uh oh, something to do with Harry, isnt it. Funny, I wondered why he didnÕt mention you in his letters he sent me. And when he visited the burrow, nothing about you! What happened Hermione?' Ron asked. Suddenly, the curtain to their compartment flew open. Standing there was none other then Harry Potter himself.   
'Ah, I thought Id find you here. Ron, leave. I need a word with Hermione, ALONE,' Harry said sternly as Ron silently gulped, and left the compartment. Hermione tried to fight back tears as she tried not to look at Harry.  
'Well, how was your summer,' Harry asked, not seeming to care.  
'If you had sent me even one fucking letter, you might have known,' Hermione said, looking at the floor, her hair in her face.  
'Oh, hmmmm, yes that. I thought you might be a little angry with me for not sending you anything, but life goes on my dear, and I just had other things to do this summer than spend my time sending you letters. I figured Id see you soon enough here anyways,' Harry said, examining his fingernails.   
'You sound like Draco. What happened to you? YouÕve changed, Harry. What happened to that boy I used to know, who was caring, and friendly, the one I dated since 3rd year!Õ Hermione looked into HarryÕs bright emerald eyes.   
'Oh, silly Hermione, I am Harry! Can you say, Harry Potter? I am him. Its you whos fell off the fucking wagon. Well, see you in class sometime, not like I care,' Harry stood up and walked briskly out of the compartment.   
Hermione was left there, alone. She started to shake and cry hard. She had to struggle to keep the sound to a minimum; she didnÕt want anyone to see her in this state. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a Muggle device known as a CD player. She put on the headphones and turned on one of her favorite Muggle bands, Linkin Park. (Such upbringing music!)  
A little later, Ron came back to see her. 'Hermione, take those off, I need to talk to you about something important!' Ron gently rocked Hermione.  
'Oh, IÕm sorry Ron, IÕm just not thinking today,' she said as she took the phones off.  
'I heard what Harry said to you, and I know hes changed. Even from his letters, and how he acted at the burrow, it was like he wasnt the same person. I dont know why, but Im going to get to the bottom of this, if itÕs the last thing I do,' Ron said, his face flushed red to match his hair. He seemed really upset that Harry would do something like this to one of his friends.   
'I know Ron. Believe me, Im going to find out what fucking happened to Harry and why hes acting so fucking wrong,' Hermione stated angrily.  
  
TBC please review!! I wonÕt write any more chapters if you dont like it.... 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclamer!! I do not own Harry Potter of the others but JK Rowling owns everything and I dont but if I did Id be really rich lol 


	3. Draco's Visit

Ch.3   
Hermione woke up to the sunrise. She stretched, and looked at the clock. 6 AM, she thought as she slowly got out of bed. Ah, to be back in the Gryffindor tower, in her old room. She missed it over the summer. She quickly showered and went down to the common room to read before breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Harry was already down there, poking the fire in the fireplace, the wood crackling. 'Come down, I wont bite, Granger,' Harry said as he motioned with his hand for her to come.  
Hermione walked down to where Harry was. She watched the glow of the fire dance on his face, she watched how expressionless his face was while watching the fire.  
'Harry, I need to talk to you. Let's just put all of our personal-'  
'Shit! I needed to do that over the summer project for DADA,' Harry cut her off.  
'Harry, please, just listen to me,' she said as she sat down next to him on the couch.  
'No you listen,' Harry grabbed her arms tightly and Hermione cried out.  
'What went on during my summer is no concern of yours, so just leave me alone, you little fucking whore,' Harry released Hermione. All she could do was look at him; she was in a state of total shock. How could he do this to her, let alone that they dated for 2 years. She was his sun, he was her earth. Was being the key word there. She slowly got up and backed away.  
'Dont act like you didnt see it coming. You knew all along. I could see it in your eyes, Granger,' Harry said with a menacing smile, still looking at the fire.  
'Harry, you need help,' Hermione forced out with only a small mumble. She ran out of the common room, not realizing that it was still very early.   
She ran to the library, her favorite place in the whole school. No one was there yet, so she found herself a table and sat down, and instantly started balling her eyes out. To think, I actually thought I loved him, Hermione thought. She started shaking again.  
Hermione felt a soft but substantial hand glide across her back, comforting her. She was startled, but she didnt jump.   
'There, there Hermione, everythings going to be alright,' a familiar voice said, but she couldnt place it. She looked up, into the very eyes of Draco Malfoy. No wonder she couldnt place the voice; since she had only heard him shout insults and such.   
'Malfoy? Is that really you?' Hermione had to struggle to see, since it was still quite dark in the library. But what she could see she liked. Draco has changed, very much since last year. Quidditch has done his body well, she thought. She kept thinking about how unbelievably beautiful his face was. The whole Draco was just hot.   
'Of course its me, silly,' Draco said playfully. He had his green Slytherin nightrobe still on, and the silver/green accented him wonderfully. He sat next to her, and moved the hair out of her face.  
'Draco, why arent you calling me something as rotten as Mudblood, or something?' Hermione asked, because she was clearly confused.  
"Well, I realized this summer when I was alone at my home that calling such a wonderful person as yourself Mudblood isnt right, and that was possibly why I was home alone. I have done nothing in my life but be cruel to those who I dont wish to hurt out of instinct but now I cant do that anymore,' he smiled at her.   
'Wow, Draco, that is kind of a major change for you,' she laughed lightly as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.   
'I know, but would you like to talk about what happened with you and Potter?' Draco asked with sincerity.  
'Well, as you probably know, we were dating for almost two years. Everything seemed fine, but last year right before summer, Harry promised me that hed write me at least every few days, if not each one. But I got no letters from him at all, just ones from Ron and other friends. I thought Harry and I were working our way up to love, Draco. We have shared some passionate times, and I will admit that. Its not what you are probably thinking, but yes, we almost had sex right before summer break, but it got interrupted for some reason. I know now, that if we had done that, I would have regretted it,' Hermione said, looking into Draco's beautiful gray-blue eyes. 'But how did you know it was Harry who made me sad,' Hermione asked.  
'I was in the train compartment next to you, and I heard everything. I heard you crying, but I thought you wouldnt have wanted me of all people there to comfort you,' Draco said, taking Hermione's hand.  
'Oh Draco-' Hermione couldnt speak anymore. They started into each others eyes, blue and cinnamon, intertwined, making one. Draco caressed Hermione's face gently, and she closed her eyes. Draco leaned in and gave Hermione the most pleasureful and passionate kiss she had ever experienced. It was only a light kiss, but it meant so much more to her than any of Harry's kisses had. meant.  
'Malfoy! Get away from my girlfriend, you slimy sleeze!' Harry shouted as Draco and Hermione pulled away, startled by Harry's appearance there suddenly in the library.  
Oooh tell me how you like/hate it!! R/R!! 


	4. Ron, too?

'Harry!' Hermione shouted as Harry started walking over to them.   
'So, Malfoy, you think that you can steal Hermione away from me, eh? Well, think again!' Harry laughed menacefully and took out his wand. Draco jumped infront of Hermione to shield her from what Harry might do. He was just about to hex Draco when Harry was paralyzed from behind. Hermione and Draco looked around the body of Harry and saw Snape standing there, out of breath.  
'Professor Snape!' Hermione and Draco said together. 'How did you-'  
'I heard yelling, and I thought it was unusual for this time of the morning,' he said, still panting. 'Glad to know youre both alright, would hate to lose one of our star Quidditch players to Potter,' Snape said, laughing lightly. He started to pick Harry's body up and bring it to the Infirmary, when Draco helped him. They exchanged warm smiles.  
Hermione couldnt help but think how weird it was that Snape was acting this... nice. Usually, he would have yelled at them to go back up to their rooms until breakfast, but today, he seemed like he was actually human.   
Hermione followed them to the Infirmary, where they had to wake up Madam Pomfery. She gave them chocolate, and Draco turned to her.  
'You know, we could have really been in serious trouble if Professor Snape didnt hear Potter screaming and laughing so insanely like that,' Draco said, and he put his arm around Hermione protectively, as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. It felt so comforting to her, so right, so warm. But she still couldnt get Harrys face out of her mind, the face he made when laughing like he did, and right before he almost hexed Draco.  
**************************  
  
'Harry really almost hexed Draco? Wicked!' Ron said as he stuffed some eggs into his mouth. Breakfast was almost over, and Hermione was sitting with Ron at the Griffyndor table.  
'Yes Ron, but it scared us nearly to death! Oh, are you going to eat the rest of those eggs? I love the way the new chef makes them. She adds seasoned salt to them, I heard,' Hermione said as she stuffed some of the wonderfully delicious eggs into her mouth.  
Hermione kept stealing glances at Draco, who seemed to be socializing with a different crowd. He was talking to some of the nicer Slytherin boys, which was a major change, since he would only talk to those almost as evil as him before. When Draco would catch her glance, he would blow her a kiss. Ron seemed to notice all of this.  
'Oh, Draco is just dreamy, isnt he,' Ron stared off in to space and fluttered his eyes.  
'RON! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU PEOPLE!' Hermione screamed as she slammed down her fork and stormed out. Everyone looked at Ron, hoping for an explanation.  
'It was only a joke,' Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, and she kept running until she got to the end of one of the hallways. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees tightly. 'Why is everyone acting this way? Harry has gone insane, Draco has turned lovely, Snape has turned into quite a gentleman, and Rons gay! Did I miss something?' Hermione said to herself as she rocked back and forth, back and forth.  
'Yes, I think you may have, Hermione dear,' a voice from down the hall scared her.  
'Get away from me Harry! I dont want you anymore!' Hermione quickly stood up and walked slowly away from the wall where she was sitting. She looked around in all directions. The voice seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Hermione took a step back, and felt someone grab her from behind. All went black. 


	5. Unconsious

Thanks for reviewing, my friends. It means much!  
************  
'Wake up, Hermione.'  
'NOW!'   
Hermione felt a sharp blow to the back of her skull. She cried out in pain. She opened her eyes, and couldnt see anything at all.  
'Where am I?' she asked. She tried to sit up, but she felt him push her back down onto the bed, which smelled horrible.   
'Harry?'  
She could see now. She looked around at where she was. She was in Harry's bed, in his dorm. She could see him pacing around the room, mumbling to himself.   
What is that smell?, she thought, and tried to figure out what it was. She lifted her head up, and saw that her body was dirty, and bloody. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which told her that she had not eaten for a while. Also, she felt very heavy and wet. That wasnt good, either.   
'How long have I been here!?' she demanded to know. She now realized that it was her which smelled so foul. 'What have you done to me?' she screamed.  
'Well, if you really want to know, I knocked you unconsious in the hallway a week ago. Then, I brought you up here to my bed, where you stayed unconsious for a week. I did a charm on you so you wouldnt really need food, if that makes any sense. I didnt want anyone to worry, so I told them you had to leave the school for a while, but its not like anyone would care about you, Hermione,' he said seriously.  
'Can I leave? I need to get out of here Harry. Did you do anything else to me? I need to know right now!' she said, fearing that he may have taken advantage of her unconsious state.  
'I took a piss on you but thats all. The bathroom was being used, and you had already soiled yourself,' Harry said, wavving his hands around his nose to indicate the rotten smell.  
Hermione jumped out of the bed, not caring what she looked like, and ran to her dorms to take a shower. Than, she would decide what to do. Cleanliness first, her mother always said.  
She didnt notice that Harry was still behind her.  
'Oh, Hermione,' he asked.  
'WHAT!?' she screamed. She did not want to look at him right now.  
'If you tell anyone, anyone at all, your mine,' Harry said this in such a way that Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at him. She was so afraid of Harry at that moment, and all the could do was nod her head at him.  
  
*************  
  
After Hermione's shower, she noticed that it was almost 8 at night. Having missed dinner, she went down to the kitchen to get some food. On the way, she decided to take a detour through the library. While in there, she noticed that Draco was sitting in there, reading a book of some kind.   
'Draco, why are you here? Well, obviously you are reading, but I honestly have never seen you reading here before,' Hermione said as she sat next to him.  
'Why did you leave, Hermione,' Draco said with a seriousness and a sadness that startled Hermione.  
'Um, well, didnt Harry tell you?' she asked.  
'I dont believe anything Potter says. Tell me where you went. At first, I thought you left because of me, that you didnt like me or something,' Draco said, his glare piercing into her eyes. She tried to look away, but she couldnt.  
'I cant tell you what happened Draco. But no, I did not technically leave. And I sure did not leave because I didnt like you, you know thats not tr-'  
Draco cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her. She shut up.  
'I know, Hermione. I do believe you, but I knew Potter was up to something. Dont worry, my dear Hermione, I will keep you safe from him, I swear I will,' Draco said, and held Hermione very close to him. 'Hey, Hermione, want a snack? Your stomach is growling,' Draco laughed.  
Hermione laughed lightly. I love Draco, the new Draco is more than I could ever have imagined, she thought to herself. Draco stood up, and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it, and they walked to the kitched with their hands laced together.  
  
Little did they know, they were being followed. 


	6. Ahh Harry's back

Thanks for all the reviews, Im glad you like the story! keep R/R!!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco and Hermione snuck into the back entrance of the kitchen. Draco went in first, and did a charm for the lights to come on.   
'Wow, the kitchens so big, Ive never been in here before,' Hermione said as she stepped in and looked around. Draco laughed lightly, and put his arm around her waist.  
As he pulled her closer, Hermione breathed in deeply, and looked into his steel-gray/blue eyes. His eyes put a trance on her; which made her stop breathing all together. At that moment, both of them leaned in for the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that it must have lasted a little while, and they didnt even notice when Dumbledore came in.  
'Ahem,' he said as he straightned his robe. Draco and Hermione broke apart, and both turned the color of a tomato. 'Am I interrupting anything?' Dumbledore said, smiling, trying not to laugh.  
'Um we were just down here um....,' Draco stumbled nervously.  
'Getting food. We missed dinner, homework can be so demanding sometimes, so demanding that it requires the time instead of dinner,' Hermione said uncomfortably.  
'Alright. Well, get your snacks, and hurry and be on your seperate ways,' Dumbledore gave them a wink and left the kitchen.  
'Ahh Hermione! You have saved us!' Draco picked Hermione up and twirled her in his strong, muscular arms. She laughed and as he put her back down, their eyes locked. They joined together again for another kiss. Their kisses were so passionate, so complete, so fulfilling in every single way.   
  
  
*****  
Draco walked Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower.  
'Ill see you tomorrow, my beautiful one,' Draco said to Hermione before kissing her again. They embraced, she smiled at him, and then she went into Gryffindor. Draco smiled to himself, and started to walk back to Slytherin. He was about halfway there, when he heard a noise behind him in the dark corridor. He turned around abruptly, and his eyes strained to see what was there. He could see nothing. He continued walking, this time a little more briskly then before. Draco shivered; the halls were very cold, noticing the early winter weather for November. He looked out one of the windows, and saw that it was beginning to snow. 'Brrrr,' he said to himself.  
'Cold, Malfoy?'  
Draco stopped and turned around and looked, trying to see in the darkness. He could still see nothing.   
'Haha, Malfoy. If only Hermione could see how scared you are now.'  
Draco faced forward, and then he saw Harry take off his Invisability cloak.  
'Potter, I should have known it was you! Why dont you just leave me and Hermione alone,' Draco said, his fists clenched.  
'Id like to, I really would, but you see, I want her back. And your in the way,' Harry smirked, but Draco was afraid. He knew that Harry was powerful, and Harry might kill him if he did anything to make him angry.  
'Harry, please, you already blew it with Hermione. And after all that you said to her, and how you didnt write to her all summer, how could you want her?' Draco said, confused. He tried to keep calm.  
'I said I wanted her, not I love or like her. Have you ever heard of Lust, Draco? I suppose not, since the 'All New Draco' is here now. Cut the act, I know you cant be all nice all of a sudden. Soon, Hermione will see that,' Harry said, with rage.  
'Shut up, Potter. Leave me and Hermione alone, or youll pay. I mean it. Soon, you wont be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore,' Draco said, with definate seriousness. Draco's tone scared Harry. Harry knew that Draco was also very powerful, and that he could kill him in a flash.  
'I'm sorry, Draco, youre right. What I said to Hermione was wrong, I know that, I just want her back, you know? Not even for lust, but I still love her. This summer, I changed somehow. I got involved with drugs, and I ran away. I dont know, please forgive me,' Harry said, looking very sad. He put the invisability cloak back on, and Draco heard him walk the oppisite way, back to Gryffindor.   
'Well, theres the Boy-Who-Wouldnt-Just-Die for you,' Draco thought, and continued walking.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was truly sorry about that. He wasnt just saying it. When he got back to Gryffindor, he was crying. 'Pressing On,' he whispered to the fat lady in the picture, and went into the Common Room. He found that Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. Hermione looked up, and she started to get up when she saw Harry walk in from the shadows.  
'Hermione-wait. Id like to have a word with you about something,' Harry said, looking apologetic.   
Hermione had an odd look on her face. 'Harry's not insulting me? Whats wrong now?' she thought to herself. She nodded, and sat back down on the couch.  
'Listen. I know I have been a jerk, ever since, well, technically since the end of school last year. I should have apologized, or at least explained this to you earlier. You see, I didnt write because I changed somehow, and Im sure youve noticed that. I got involved with drugs, and I ran away to Rons. But, I was going through alot at that time. I know thats no excuse, and I know what I did to you while you were unconsious was unexplainable also. I just wanted you to know that I realize what I did, and Im very sorry. I am forever in debt to you,' Harry said. 


	7. No he's not

'Harry, I dont know what to say....,'Hermione said, looking at her feet, shaking her head.   
'Dont say anything at all then. I just wanted you to know that Im sorry,' Harry said, taking her hand. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. How clear they looked; they were so green. They looked like two emeralds, glistening. In the glow of the fire in the common room, they sparkled.  
'Harry, you dont know how much this means to me, that you actually care. Its like your back to your old self again!! And I know you changed, obviously, but Harry....,' Hermione smiled, stopped talking, and looked into Harrys eyes. Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione. He slid his hands around her waist.  
'No Harry,' Hermione said, immeadiately getting up from the couch. Harry just sat there, staring at her.  
'Why? Im me again, whats wrong?' Harry said, shaking his head at her.  
'I dont know, it just dosent feel right anymore,' Hermione said, not looking at him.  
'Its Malfoy, isnt it? I should have known. He has stolen you from me,' Harry said, standing up, facing her.   
'Yes! Yes it is Draco! Im sorry Harry, but what you did to me hurt me too much! Draco would never hurt me like that! He has changed too, Harry, but not the way you have changed! And I dont even think youve really gone back to your 'old self'! I dont believe it! Goodnight, Potter,' Hermione angrily stated, and stormed up to her dorm. Harry stood there, his arms folded against his muscular chest, from Quidditch of course.   
'Malfoy will pay, Ill get her back, and when I do, she will pay,' Harry said to himself. The look on his face showed nothing but hate and resent. He walked back up to his dormitory slowly.   
  
***********  
  
Draco walked into his common room. 'Hey, Draco, hows it going?' a girl named Fiona asked when she saw Draco coming into the room.  
'Shove off,' Draco said, and stormed up into his dorm. Fiona was confused. 'Dracos starting to act more like his old self again, but why?' Fiona thought to herself.   
Draco sat on his bed and yelled. He had put a sound charm on the room so no one would hear him. He started taking whatever he could find and throwing it, breaking things. He finally got tired of this, and fell on his bed, only to sleep seconds later.   
Draco woke at 12 midnight. He had been sleeping for about 2 hours. He noticed the room was back to normal, probably from Blaises doing. He looked over at where the boy was sleeping. He heard light snoring. Then Draco stood up and walked to his dresser, where he smoothed a hand through his platinum hair. He moaned, and opened the drawer. Inside, he reached under some clothes and pulled out a 10 inch knife. He laughed maliciously, and looked to the ceiling.   
  
***********  
  
The next day at breakfast, Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Ron, eating their food. 'So, he really said that to you? Wow, and I thought Harry couldnt be any more strange,' Ron said, stuffing toast into his mouth, chewing loudly like the Weasley he was.   
'Yes Ron! I couldnt believe it myself. Then he tried to kiss me. Oh, Ron, it took every last ounce of self-control that I had to pull away. It was just like the old Harry was back!' Hermione said, taking Rons small hands. Ron hugged her.   
'I know Hermione. But now, you have Draco, who is tons better then Harry. And after all he did to you,' Ron said, looking into her eyes.  
'Oh, Ron, what would I do without you?' Hermione said, wiping a tear from her cheek. She looked up right as Harry was standing next to her. Draco was watching from the Slytherin table.   
'Hermione....,' Harry said, looking angsty. Hermione jumped from her seat and hugged Harry, right infront of everyone. They had noticed a change in Harry too, and they were suprised that she would even talk to him, let alone hug him.  
'I know Harry. I realize that you had a reason for not writing, and you changed but now your back, Hermione said, smiling at Harry.  
All Draco could do was shake his head and laugh. 'What does Potter think hes doing with Hermione? No, no, this wont happen to me, Draco Malfoy,' Draco thought to himself and left the table, walking briskly. Hermione didnt even notice that he was gone. Harry took a seat next to her, and they started talking like it was old times.  
  
**********  
  
After breakfast, Hermione went to find Draco to tell him the good new about Harry. She tried to find him, looking everywhere. She finally tried going to the Slytherin tower. She had never been there before, and it was making her afraid. It was so dark, and so gloomy. So morbid. She entered the common room, only because Draco had told her the password. She went to Draco's dorm, and knocked on the door. 


	8. No he's Definately Not

The Chapter Youve all been Waiting for  
If anything sexual offends you, id advise you dont read this. but then again, this is an R, so chances are that you read this for smut to begin with hehe but its not that much  
Hermione listened at the door, and she heard nothing. She opened it anyway. Hermione screamed when she saw him.   
Draco was on the floor, bruised and bloody. He was wincing in pain. Hermione ran over to him and held him.  
'Draco?! What happened to you?' she demanded.  
Draco tried to smile, and said, 'I thought youd never get here Hermione. But Harry got here first,' Draco said clutching at his side. Hermione stopped. Did he just say Harry?  
'Come on Draco, you need to get down to the infirmary quickly!' Hermione said as she put a charm on him to be lighter, and she carried him down there.  
Hermione stayed with Draco the whole day and night while he healed. They talked little, since he was in so much pain, unbearable pain. They just smiled and knew how each other felt. It was like magic. Hermione decided that she was going to wait until Draco was better to deal with Harry. The next night, Draco was almost completely healed. Madame Pomfrey decided that Draco could leave. It was about 10 when Hermione left with Draco, holding hands. They were walking to the Great Hall, when Hermione suddenly said, 'Draco, lets not go to late dinner today. Lets go to the astronomy tower instead. I want to hear about what happened with Harry,' Hermione said. Draco agreed, and they went there.  
  
*******  
  
They sat down on the cold floor, and Draco proceeded to tell her about Harry.  
'Ok, here goes. I was in my room, getting ready for the day. I had just gotten out of the shower, and I was changing, when I heard the door fly open. He caught me completely off guard. He hit me in the head a few times, and my vision was blurred, but I remember him swearing and kicking, kicking me over and over again. He was screaming at me about you, saying how he tried to tell you he changed, but you still didnt love him. He said it was all my fault, and that hed kill me if I didnt leave you alone,' he laughed a little. 'But Hermione, I wont leave you for anything. I-I love you,' Draco said, taking her little hands in his larger ones. Hermione looked into his steel gray eyes that shone like water.  
'How could he do this to us,' Hermione said.   
'I will try my best to protect you in any way I can Hermione,' Draco said, kissing her hands. She whispered "I love you, Draco' into his ear, and he put his hands around her waist. She continued by placing her hands on his broad chest, and they started kissing. Draco was the one who deepened the kiss, and Hermione gladly accepted it. Draco layed Hermione down on the cold, cold floor.   
'Not here,' Hermione said, her heart racing. Draco smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair. 'I love you so much,' he said as he carried her down out of the tower.   
Draco carried Hermione into his dorm, thankfully it was rid of anyone else. He layed her down on his dark green and silver posted bed, and he did a charm to dim the room with candles all around. He did a charm also to lock the door and silence the room. Hermione looked around, and thought to herself how perfect the room looked. When she looked back at Draco, she gasped because he was standing in front of her and he had removed his shirt. He climbed on the massive bed over Hermione. She almost could not believe this was happening. She had fantasized it all before with Harry, but that was last year. Never did she dream she would be experiencing this with Draco Malfoy. She placed her hands on his broad, muscular chest.  
'I love you Hermione,' Draco said as he kissed her neck. She clutched his back and she felt her face getting hot. He broke away from the kisses and looked at her, as if asking permission to do more. She looked back at him, and he knew that she was ready. He slid her shirt over her head, and she tousled her hair around. Draco gave her a big smile, and they ripped each others clothing off very fast. Hermione shivered; no matter how hot Draco was, the room was freezing. Draco felt her shiver against his bare skin.   
'Cold, Moine?' he whispered. She nodded, and gave him an apologetic look for ruining the moment. He smiled at her helped themselves under the heavy satin blankets on his bed. Hermione smiled to say that she was not cold anymore.   
Draco continued by kissing her lips lightly at first, then deepening the kiss further. He pulled her closer to him; and he felt every one of her many curves upon his body. He breathed her in deep, her scent filling his nose. He loved the way she smelled; just like oranges and cream. Their bodies moved together in a rhythm that was so perfect. Hermione could feel Draco against her, and she touched him to let him know that she was ready. As he entered her, she moaned in exctasy. Hermiones long nails slightly dug into Dracos back as her pleasure continued. Draco noted this and he was pleased that he could satisfy the girl he loved like this. Draco pulled out, and collapsed beside Hermione. Both were out of breath. Draco looked over at her, and she turned her head to face him. She gave Draco a huge smile, and he gave her one back. Hermione curled up against Draco, and they both fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Hermione was the first to wake up. She could see her breath in the room. She looked over to see if Draco was there, and sure enough, he was still sleeping. A little smile creeped upon her rosy lips. At first she felt a little odd because she was still naked, but she then got out of bed to change. Hermione being herself, she still had to do her homework for classes that she couldnt do the previous night. She was planning on going back to her dorm and quickly finishing it up. She glanced at her watch, and it was only 6:30. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, and wrote him a little note that she had to go do her work. She tried to be quiet and sneak back to her dorm without waking anyone or worse, getting caught.  
  
'Grey monkeys,' she whispered at the fat lady in the picture when she arrived at the Gryffindor tower. But, she still could not get in. 'Oh shit,' she thought. 'I was not in the common room last night when McGonegal announced the password for this week. Now how am I going to get in'  
  
'Ahem, the password is, Hermoines a little Slut,' she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around in a hurry.  
'Harry! Wha-why did you say that??' Hermione said, not believing her ears. 'Wasnt he back to normal yesterday?' she thought to herself. Her confused look on her face gave away her thoughts.  
'Confused, Granger? And dont you think your a little young to be doing things like that. Your still only 15 you know. And with Draco Malfoy. Tsk tsk tsk,' Harry said, circling Hermione.  
'Thats none of your buisness Harry. And how did you know anyways,' Hermione spat, clutching at her sides as if to protect herself from what Harry might do to her.  
Before she could do anything, Harry punched Hermione in the face. He heard a crack and he laughed to himself. She fell to the cold stone floor. He kicked her in the stomach.  
'Should of stayed with me, Hermione. Shouldnt of kick fucked Draco. Should have kick fucked me!!' Harry said as he picked her up and threw Hermione into the stone wall. She cried out in pain and left a trail of blood on the wall as she slid down onto the floor once again.   
'Learn kick from your kick fucking mistakes, you slut,' Harry said. He spat on her, and she looked up at him with frightened eyes. tears were running down her face. Harry knelt down near her.  
'Dont cry,' Harry whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. Hermiones face was tearstreaked and dirty from hitting the floor. Harry pulled her face against hers and he kissed her hard. He licked her lips and shoved her against the wall again. He watched as he ran away, down the corridor. She couldnt help it; she was in so much pain, she started crying quietly and her whole body was shaking uncontrolably. 


	9. Hermione's Unfriendly Encounter

By the time anyone found Hermione, she had passed out, due to the many blows to her head. It was Ron who found here, he was out looking for her anyway because she hadnt come back to the dorm the previous night. Ron let out a girlish scream when he saw the bruised and battered Hermione. McGonagall and Dumbledore came running when they heard Ron.   
When they saw her, the both looked at each other and McGonagal brought Hermione to Madame Pomfrey. As they were standing over Hermione while she healed, they started talking.  
'Who could have done that to Hermione? Shes never done anything bad to anyone,' McGonagall said, shaking her head.  
'Whoever it was, they are surely going to be thrown out of Hogwarts. They are very sick, and very dangerous,' Dumbledore said, taking Hermiones small, limp hand. They left Hermione there overnight, but they put careful and powerful locks on each door and window in the infirmary. But, apparently it wasnt strong enough for one of the most powerful wizards at Hogwarts. It was about 11:30, and Hermione was asleep.   
'Wake up, Hermione,.'  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was still very weak from the beating incident the other night. When she opened her eyes completely, she saw Harry standing over her bed. She gasped, her eyes wide.  
Harry laughed and climed onto the bed over her. 'Harry, please, dont, cant you see youve done enough to me already?' Hermione said weakly. Harry just looked at her.  
'Shut up,' Harry slapped her face. 'Aww, did I hurt you? Get used to the pain, youre going to be feeling alot more pain that that when I get through with you,' Harry said, and grabbed her hair. Hermione cried out in pain, and Harry slapped her again.  
'Didnt I tell you to SHUT UP?' Harry yelled at her, and he kissed her hard. He looked at her and noticed that huge tears were falling down her face. She had her eyes closed shut, trying to block out whatever was coming to her. She knew what Harry was planning to do. He just laughed and started feeling her whole body. Poor Hermione could not do anything, she was too weak.   
'No, I dont think this would be good right now. I want you Hermione, but not now,' Harry said, getting off the bed.   
'If you tell anyone, anyone at all, I wont only hurt you, but Weasley, Malfoy, and others that you love,' Harry said, clutching at her shoulders. Hermione nodded, and just watched as Harry apparated into thin air. She sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.   
  
********  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to Draco sitting with her. A huge smile immeadietly shone on her face when she saw him there. He hugged her, and kissed her.  
'Oh, I just couldnt wait any longer to see you. I went to go find you at breakfast yesterday, and McGonagall told me what happened. She said I had to wait a few days to see you. I have some things from your classes that Ron asked me to give you. He sends his love,' Draco said, taking her hands. 'And I couldnt wait any longer to send mine,' Draco said, kissing Hermione again.  
'Oh Draco, Ive missed you SO much you have no idea!' Hermione said with enthusiasm. 'I cant wait to leave here,' Hermione said.   
Later that day, Hermione was permitted to leave. She was still a little wobbly and Draco had to help her walk. Madame Pomfrey said that Hermione should stay in bed for a few days. Dumbledore also said that she should not be alone. He told her to stay with Draco in Slytherin, so that whoever beat Hermione up couldnt get in there. Dumbledore knew that Draco could protect her.  
Draco carried Hermione up to his bed, like before. He layed her down, and tucked her into his bed. It was about 11 in the morning, and Draco still needed to go to his classes.   
'Now Dumbledore said that no one can get in here without a password, so dont worry. We both know who did it, Hermione,' Draco whispered. Hermione nodded.  
'Draco, im so scared,' she choked out. He nodded, and brushed the soft hair off Hermione's face.   
'I love you, so much,' Draco said, and left, closing the door gently. Hermione sighed, and pulled the covers up to her face, and she tried to fall asleep. She was so scared that Harry might come in and try to do something to her. Hermione at last fell alseep. 


	10. The New Addition

Thanks for all the reviews, it means alot to me! Keep R/R!  
Hermione awoke to the sound of Draco opening the door. It was about 8 at night. She was startled by him, and for a second she thought it might be Harry. She let out a little sqeak.  
'Shhh its only me love,' Draco said, a grin on his beautiful face. He went over to the bed, sat next to Hermione, and took her hands.   
'How are we feeling?' He whispered, his hand smoothing her hair.  
'Ive been asleep the whole day, havent I?' she asked, rubbing her eyes  
'Hmm I think so. I brought you something to eat, its from Dumbledore. He was going to have me give you chicken, but I remembered how your a lacto-vegetarian, so I thought fruit and veggies and pasta would do you good,' Draco said, taking out a small paper bag.  
'Oh, Draco, thank you so much!' Hermione jumped up and hugged Draco tightly. He almost fell back, but he laughed and hugged her. He started kissing her neck, and she held him tighter.  
'I love you,' Draco whispered into her ear, and then he looked into her eyes. Steel-blue clashed with Cinnamon. Draco could not hold in his passion any longer. He kissed Hermione hard, but soft, and she responded by deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and he pulled her close to him.  
'No, your still weak,' Draco held back, and it took every last bit of his self control to do so.   
Hermione made a dissapointed face, and nodded. 'I guess your right, Draco,' she looked at the bag of food. She grabbed for it, and started taking things out of it.  
'Hungry?' Draco laughed lightly. Hermione nodded as she started shoving salad into her mouth followed by fetuccine alfredo. Draco walked over to his desk, and started to do his homework, leaving the eating Hermione on the bed with her food.   
'Its going to be my 16th birthday very soon, Hermione,' Draco said, not looking up from his homework.  
Hermione stopped chewing. 'Really? Whats the date?' she asked, swallowing her food.   
'Its November 13,' Draco said, still not looking up.  
'Oh, I never knew that. So your a Scorpio,' Hermione stated.  
'I dont go by that Astrology garbage, Hermione. Whens your birthday?' he asked, taking something out from a drawer in his desk. Hermione frowned at his rude remark about Astrology; she has always enjoyed reading her horoscope and things like that.  
'September 7,' Hermione said glumly. She was a Virgo, a typical Virgo. She was organized, sensitive, creative, intelligent, and hardworking. She noted that Draco was a typical Scorpio; he was very intense, and he had a temper. Even the new Draco had a temper.   
He looked up at Hermione, and saw that she was still pouting.  
'Im sorry, Hermione. I didnt mean to be rude-Im just not in the best mood right now. All thats going on with Harry was really made me furious,' Draco got up and sat next to Hermione on the bed. 'Your so beautiful,' He said, kissing her cheek, and then moving down to her lips. She smiled at him.  
'I know, Draco. Were all edgy, and we have good reason to be. I love you,' Hermione said, holding Draco. He smiled to himself, but this smile was different. This smile looked evil, and like a smile of the old Draco.   
*******  
Days passed, and Hermione was well enough soon to go back to classes in about a day. Harry didnt even shoot Hermione a glance. Draco and Hermione were still dating, and both seemed very happy. Finally, it came the day of Draco's 16th birthday. Hermione awoke that Saturday morning, and stretched her arms. She had been planning to give Draco something hed never forget. This was a special day. She took an extra long time to make herself look as perfect as she could. She chose a red short sleevless dress with black beading to wear under her robe, with black fishnet tights. You couldnt see what she was wearing because her robe was in the way. She wanted to keep her outfit a secret anyway until later that night. She put on her black combat boots, and she started to walk to breakfast. She hurried out of Gryffindor; she was still scared of Harry. But he was no where in sight. She found Ron in the common room, who was waiting to walk her to breakfast. Next to him was Seamus Finnegan, and they appeared to be holding hands. Hermione had knew that Ron was gay for a while now, so it didnt bother her.   
'Hermione! Merlin, do you look great. What do you have on under the robe?' Ron asked as he watched her walk over to them. Hermione smiled at Seamus and looked at Ron. She opened her robe to show Ron, and he gasped.  
'Your dress is so low, and so short. Wicked!' Ron said, his smile was beaming. Hermione laughed, pleased at herself. 'Draco will love it!' he said.   
*******  
At breakfast, Hermione didnt see Draco. She looked and looked, but he was not there. She instantly looked to see if Harry was there, and he was. For the first time in days, Harry looked at Hermione. She jumped in her seat. She was subconsiously happy that Harry actually noticed her presence. She smiled to herself. But, then she remembered Draco and scolded herself for thinking about Harry. After breakfast, Hermione ran up to Slytherin. She went right in; she knew the password. She ran to Draco's dorm, and knocked on the door. No answer. She started to walk away, when she heard muffled noises from the room. She pressed her ear to the door, and heard moaning. A girls voice, and a boy was telling her something. Hermione charmed the door to unlock, and kicked it open.   
On Dracos bed, she saw Pansy Parkinson naked with someone. At first, she thought it was Draco, but then she noticed that this boys face was slightly different, and he had purple eyes and black hair. She jumped back. She started to mumble that she was sorry, but the boy started to speak.  
'Looking for Draco?' this boy said with a thick German accent. Hermione almost couldnt speak. She was confused.  
'Um, yes I am,' she said to the extremely nice looking boy on the bed.  
'Hermione, right?' he said. She nodded. She looked over at Pansy, whos face was red. Pansy had grabbed her robe, and ran out of the dorm.  
The boy got up, and thankfully he had on black boxers. He had the same white skin as Draco, and he was just as muscular. He reached out his hand, for Hermione to shake. She took it, and shook back.  
'I am Gustof. I am Dracos cousin. I have just transferred here from the Germany School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you may have heard of it,' Gustof reached down to kiss her hand. She stared at Gustof.   
'Oh, Draco told me to give you these,' Gustof went over to a nearby table where there were two cups that she had left there a few days ago. Gustof picked up one, and gave it to Hermione.  
'Um, can I have the other cup?' she asked, motioning to the other cup.  
'Yes, of course,' Gustof gave her a strange look, and he gave her the other cup. 'Sorry,' Gustof smiled. Just then, Draco came in the room. He looked suspiciously at Gustof, and Hermione.  
'My love!' Draco grabbed Hermione from the back around her waist, and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck with tenderness. She laughed slightly, and looked up at him. Draco was gorgeous. She kissed him, but then remembered that Gustof was standing there. She looked at Gustof, and thought: Gustof is almost as beautiful as Draco is. But of course, she loved Draco, so he was the epiphany of beauty to her. And she to him.   
'Happy birthday, Draco!' Hermione said as she turned to give Draco a huge hug. He accepted, and gave Gustof a look of pride. An evil look, with an evil smile. 'Sneaky Gustof,' he thought. 'He wont get my Hermione. He wont get whats mine this time.' 


	11. Draco's Present

Gustof is a character that belongs to Me and Natalie.If you try to steal him, bad things will come your way. Bad Karma, you know. Bad things happen to those who do truly bad things. Taking Gustof is bad.   
oops I think Im getting a little carried away hehe.... On with the story!  
*****************  
'Gustof, go back to your own dorm now,' Draco said, opening the door to show Gustof out.  
'Nein, Draco. I will be sharing the dorm with you,' Gustof said, smirking. Draco shook his head.   
'No, no! Leave!' Draco shouted and pushed Gustof out of the room.  
'Fine Ill come back later. Until then, Hermione,' He nodded at her and smiled. He waved as he walked down stairs into the Slytherin common room. Draco slammed the door. Hermione jumped because of Dracos violent behaviour.  
'Draco?' she tried to put her arms around him.   
'Ah! I am sorry he has to be here for the rest of the year. I really am,' Draco said, and he put both hands on his head. He kicked the wall.   
'Um, Draco why do you hate him so much? He seemed prefectly-'  
'Gustof is the most evil, conniving, selfish, arrogant asshole Ive ever met, except for my father. He has always tried to take away everything that Ive ever loved, and tried to be everything I am. He was always so jealous of me, I was the golden child in my family, and he was considered useless by his. You see, Gustofs family is one of the most powerful pureblood wizarding families in Germany, if not the most. He was sent off to Teflontuff when he was 6, and he rarely went back to his families manor for any occasion. His father felt that I should meet his son, since his father thought of me as being special, since he loved my mother so much, who is Gustofs aunt. Narcissa was the only one who ever cared for Gustof, but Lucius forbade her to speak to Gustof. I often felt sorry for him,' Draco said.   
'Whoa,' was all Hermione could say. 'But what did he ever do to you?'  
'He tried to take my mother away from me, to make her love her. My mother was the only one who loved me, other than my father who just saw me as being the Malfoy heir that he had to protect. Im convinced that he succeeded, because now, when she sees me her smile is not half as large as when she sees him,' Draco sneered. Hermione nodded in understanding.   
'Im so sorry, Draco,' she said, and started to caress his perfect face. He responded by kissing her softly at first, then deepening the kiss. He layed her down onto his bed.  
'I hope were not disturbed by our new guest,' Hermione said, putting a charm on the door to lock and silence it. 'You know, I found him in here with Pansy. At first, I thought it was you in here. Im sorry but you and Gustof look alot alike,' Hermione said  
'Imagine that! Ha! The first day here, and Gustof already got a girl in bed,' Draco laughed. He continued kissing Hermione, when she pushed him off her.   
'Draco, um, I have something Id like to give you for your birthday. Well, actually, two things, but Id rather give you the second later tonight in your room,' Hermione said, stroking Draco's face down to his chest, and further. She licked his cheek a little. Draco grinned brightly.  
'Oh, you shouldnt have! Well, yes, maybe you should have; its always nice to get presents for birthdays. Come along then, show me what you got for me,' Draco jumped from the bed and helped Hermione up. They walked down into the Slytherin common room, and walked past Gustof. Hermione noticed that he was reading Hogwarts: A History. She turned her head in curiosity. Then, her and Draco continued onto Gryffindor.  
  
******  
  
Hermione led Draco into her small dorm room, which she shared with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. They were thankfully out and about, and not in the dorm. Hermione walked over to the trunk before her bed, and opened it.  
'Ahohamora,' she said, and she reached in. She pulled out a small black box, and handed it to Draco. He smiled, and she nodded. He opened it, and inside, was the most beautiful silver chain, with a charm hanging from it. This charm was of a green stone, with a silver snake wrapped around it. The snakes eyes were sparkling rubies. Draco just stared, his mouth hanging open. At first, Hermione was nervous that he wouldnt like it, but he hugged her so tightly. She smiled to herself, noting that she picked the right gift for her love.  
'Its just-so, so perfect. There are no words, Hermione,' Draco said as he carefully placed the box in his pocket, and put the chain around his neck, and clasping it shut. Oh, how gorgeous the necklace looked on Draco. Hermione loved the way it made him look. He embraced her again, and whispered, 'Thank you.'  
For the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione took a trip to Hogsmeade. They went in shops, looking at everything, and finally going in the pub for a butterbeer. As they were having a seat, Hermione felt a tug at her hair from behind. She turned around, and saw Harry standing there.  
'Get away from her, Potter!' Draco said harshly at Harry. Hermione had a frightened, nervous look on her face.  
'Maybe we should just lea-'  
'No, dont let me ruin your fun,' Harry said, cutting her off as he apparated into thin air.  
Draco's hands were in fists, and Hermione had to hold him back from lashing out on something. When he had calmed down, Draco told her that they should leave.   
'No, Draco we came here to have a butterbeer, and thats what were going to do!!' Hermione said as she sat him down in a seat. Draco silently agreed when she shoved a butterbeer in his beautiful face. He looked at her and laughed as she stood over him smiling, her hands on her hips.   
When they finally left, it was about 7:00. They walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand, smiling.  
*******  
R/R!! 


	12. The Final Gift

Thanks for reviewing, those who reviewed.   
******  
'So, Hermione, what do you want to do?' asked Draco as they walked into Hogwarts from outside. It had began to snow, rather hard. They had to shake off the snow from their hair and clothes.  
'Well, Draco,' she said as she stared to nibble his ear, still numb from the cold. 'I still have another part of a birthday present to give to a certain Malfoy.' She licked his ear and Draco shivered with delight.  
'Alrighty then my darling! Up we go!' Draco beamed and lifted Hermione into his arms, carrying her as fast as he could to his dorm. People stopped and stared, questioning why Draco Malfoy was carring Hermione Granger through the halls with such great speed. They quickly forgot it and went back onto their routines.  
*****  
As they reached the Slytherin tower, Draco stopped to say the password to get in. They noticed a shadow in the corner, which appeared to be dancing.  
'Professor Snape?' they both said, jaws open.  
'Oh, um....Draco! Hermoine! Please, dont mind me,' Snape said, as he continued back with his dance.  
'Draco,' Snape whispered, and twirled around. 'Snape,' he whispered, and twirled again. Draco and Hermione made disgusted faces, and then Draco said, 'Rest In Pieces,' which let them into Slytherin.   
They burst into Dracos dorm, only to find Gustof sitting on his bed, looking at an assortment of knifes.   
'Gustof! What are you doing with all of those knifes on your bed?' Draco said, picking up one of the knifes to look at it.  
Gustof smiled. 'Oh, they are only Harry Potters knifes Draco. He let me borrow some to compare with my own collection, but dont worry, I wont try and kill you,' Gustof said, snatching the knife and putting it down. 'Yet,' Gustof whispered, but only Hermione seemed to hear him.   
'Hello, Hermione. You are looking radiant tonight,' Gustof said, kissing her hand and giving her a look that seemed seductive to her. Draco noticed, and he yelled at Gustof.  
'Gustof, me and Hermione need some alone time, if thats alright with you and your assortment of deadly weapons,' he said angrily, but sustaining a smile on his perfectly featured face. Hermione started giggling under her breath at this remark. Gustof shot her a look, which knocked her off balance a little.  
'Well, alright. I suppose I could leave for a little while,' Gustof said calmly as he started gathering his things. Draco seemed to take offense at this.  
'No I think youd better find somewhere else to stay for the night,' Draco said, pushing him out the door. Gustof started laughing.  
'Oh I see now. Well, good night Hermione,' Gustof said as he carried his things down the stairs.  
Draco shut the door tightly, charmed it to lock and to silence the room.  
'Finally, alone with you,' Draco said, walking up to Hermione, placing his arms around her waist, swinging her slightly. Hermione gently placed Dracos arms at his sides, and she slowly took off her robe, exposing her short cut dress. Draco licked his lips.  
'Whoa, Hermione-wow,' he said, looking her up and down. She smirked.  
'You like?' she said as she walked slowly over to him, and raised her arms around his neck, embracing him. She tilted up to kiss him, and he grabbed her back and pulled her toward his body. He deepened the kiss, and Hermione started to unbutton his light green shirt, to expose his muscular chest. He felt around her back until he found the zipper for her dress, and carefully unzipped it. She backed away from him, and sat on his massive bed. Draco then charmed the room to dim, and the candles to light. Hermione nodded, and she started to take off her dress. Draco started walking toward her, but she simply shook her index finger.  
'Just watch,' she said, and took the dress off. She proceeded to take off her shoes, and her tights. Then she motioned for Draco to come to her on the bed, which he obeyed. He got ontop of her, and for a second they just looked into each others eyes.  
'I love you,' Draco said, and Hermione kissed him softly. As he looked at her again, she saw a softness in his eyes; a sensitivity that was rarely shone in Draco. She saw a timidness, and a loving that was so deep. Draco caressed her body, and her own body tingled in response. Every touch, every time Draco felt her, it would send shivers of pleasure all through her. Draco slowly took off his dress pants, and carefully removed his boxers as well. Hermione looked down to look, and she smiled. Draco slid off her remaining undergarments, and he felt all he could of her, savoring it and kissing everywhere he could. She moaned in response. Hermione began to feel Dracos hardness against her, and she leaned further against him. She placed her hands on his back, and she kissed him deeply. At the feeling of Hermiones curves against his own body, Draco felt a bliss that only she could make him feel. As he thrust into her, she cried out with pleasure, and she wrapped her legs around him tightly. He buried his face in her masses of curls, and she dug her nails into his back. This perfection that they felt was so beautiful, and to experience this was enough to shatter their being.   
Draco pulled out, and collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily and fast. Draco looked at Hermione to see if she was satisfied. She returned his look, giving him a huge smile. He grinned from ear to ear, and got off her. She curled up to him, and Draco caressed her face.   
'That was the best birthday present I have ever recieved, other than the necklace,' Draco whispered, kissing her forehead. He put a hand up to where the Dragon charm on his neck was. Soon, they both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.  
*******  
'Draco! Have you seen my-oh, well isnt this nice,' Gustof stormed into the room, only to stop and look at Draco and Hermione sleeping, and a smile creeped upon his gorgeous face. It was Hermione who first awoke. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She first saw Gustof, who was staring at her, looking peculiar. She checked to see if the covers were still there, and to her relief they were still in place. He was still lookng into her eyes, just standing there calmly. 'Wow, Gustof is really nice-looking. Those German guys...,' Hermione thought, but she mentally scolded herself for thinking about Dracos cousin like that. She turned around to face Draco, who was apparently asleep. She looked upon his beautiful face, and touched his cheek. He stirred, and opened his eyes. He smiled gently, and hugged Hermione.  
'Hi,' Draco whispered, kissing her softly.  
'Hello, Draco!' Gustof said from across the room, smiling brightly. Draco made a face and moaned in disgust.  
'Didnt I tell you to go away?' he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione giggled, and smiled. Draco started to quietly laugh a little.  
'Fine Ill leave so you two can out your clothes back on,' Gustof said as he ran out of the room and closed the door. Hermione heard him snickering outside the door. They both got out of bed, and started to put their clothes back on.   
'Let me escort you back to Gryffindor,' Draco said, as they walked back hand in hand, not stopping to talk to Gustof on the way who was reading again on the couch.  
*****  
Howd you like it? R/R!!! 


	13. Hermiones Second Encounter

Thanks for the reviews.   
Except for stupid ass bitch flamers who can fuck off and Id like to see her write a better story.  
I dont own any of these characters  
Gustof is not yours. If forced sexual stuff offends you, dont read this part.  
*******  
  
It was about 9 when they arrived at Gryffindor.   
'My lovely, when shall I see you again?' Draco said, kissing Hermione on the hand. She giggled.  
'Oh Draco my darling,' she said in her best formal voice, 'Parting is such sweet sorrow!'  
Draco and Hermione started to laugh, and they hugged goodbye. They would be spending the day together, but they had to study and do their homework and such. Draco waved to her as he ran down the corridor screaming, 'I Love you, Hermione Granger!'   
Hermione clutched her hands to her heart and sighed. 'And how much I love you, Dra-'  
'Harry Potter, at your service!' Harry cut her off as he slid in front of her, taking a bow. Hermione quickly said the password and went into Gryffindor. She briskly walked up to her dorm.  
'What, you dont want to see me?' Harry asked, swiftly blocking the entrance to her dorm.   
'Harry, please. I dont want trouble,' Hermione said, stuttering, looking at the floor.  
'Yes you do, Granger. You were the one who started this,' Harry said as he gently caressed her face. Hermione knew hed really do something terrible to her if she tried to defend herself, so all she could do was stand there.   
'Thats it,' Harry whispered as he kissed her lips softly at first, then pulling away a little to lick them. Hermione froze. Harry opened the door to her dorm, and no one was in there. They must have been at breakfast or something. He gently brought Hermione over to her bed, and sat her down. He closed the door softly, and locked it, also placing a silencing charm to make the room soundproof.   
'Now, I want you to take off that robe,' Harry said. When Hermione had left Dracos dorm, she had only put her undergarments on under her robe, to not ruin her dress and tights. She shook her head.  
'No-no Harry I cant,' she mumbled. Harry took the clothes she was holding and threw them into the corner of the room.   
'And why is that?' Harry asked as he grabbed Hermione off the bed and made her stand up. He then ripped her robe from her body, and she stook there in front of him, trying to hide herself. Harry smirked.  
Well, you might as well take it all off,' he said as he rubbed his chin. Hermione just stood there, her eyes focused on his.  
'That was not a request!' Harry yelled as he slapped her face. It was red from the pressure of his hand. Hermione obeyed, and removed the last of what she was wearing.  
'Ahh very nice, very nice. How long have you and Draco been dating?' Harry said as he felt her body.   
'Since September,' Hermione said, as she was shaking.  
'Thats about 3-4 months, is it not? We dated for 2 years, Hermione, and all youd give me was kissing. Hmmf, I think youve turned into a common whore. The whore of Hogwarts, Harry said, pushing her onto her bed, making her cry out.   
'I am not a whore,' Hermione whispered. Harry laughed and slapped her hard.  
'Well, you stupid filthy whore, I was you to dance for me now. Dance!' Harry commanded as he hit her again. Hermione gulped and felt that she had no choice. She stood on the bed, and started to dance. Harry licked his lips and yelled, 'Stop!'  
Harry removed his clothes (all of them) and commanded Hermione to lay down. He got on top of her. Hermione could feel his hot, putrid breath on her face. In his eyes she could see a darkness; an evil. Hermiones hands were protecting her chest, and Harry noticed this. He put a spell on her hands so they would stay above her head. She tried to move them, but she was unable to. Immeadietly, Hermoine felt his hardness above her. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for it to be over.   
'Open your eyes Granger! Now, this is right. You and Draco arent meant to be, like we are!' Harry yelled as he began to thrust into her, hard. Hermione cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but she did not enjoy this at all. She started to cry, but Harry only went in deeper. It seemed to last forever. Harry finally collapsed on her, and got up. Hermione looked down, and she saw that she was bleeding.  
'Liked that, didnt you, whore,' Harry said as he put his clothes back on.   
'Oh, and if you tell a soul, Ill come back for more,' he said smirking, as he left the room. Hermione could feel her arms again, and she tured over on her bed and sobbed profusely into the pillows. She shook and she was freezing cold. She felt used, and humiliated. How could this happen?   
'Draco...' she kept calling out, but no one heard her. 


	14. Draco is the Suspect

Thanks for the reviews!! Keep R/R!!  
******  
  
Draco skipped up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He casually checked his watch; it said 6:30. He was planning on suprising Hermione and walking her down to dinner. When he arrived at the Gryffindor tower, he saw a mass of students and teachers there. He walked up to McGonagall and asked what happened.  
  
'You! Severus, Hagrid, take this boy to the dungeon! At once!' she screamed, pointing toward him. Snape and Hagrid swiftly walked to Draco and carried him off.  
'  
Whats going on? What did I do? My fathers going to hear about this!' Draco said, trying to hold back tears of anger and fear. Snape hit Draco in the head.  
  
'Shut up, you filthy boy. You know what you did to that poor girl,' Snape said angrily, and hit Draco again. He winced in pain.  
  
'Hermione? What happened to her? If Potter touched her, I swear-'  
'Dont go and blame poor Harry for all of this. Hes the one that found her! You know you almost killed her? She was bleeding to death!' Hagrid screamed, which shook the corridor.   
'What? I dont know any of what your talking about!' Draco shrieked. As they approached the dungeon, Snape ran to unlock the door. Hagrid threw Draco inside, and slammed the door. Draco clutched at the bars and started to cry.  
  
******  
  
In the infirmary, teachers and students waited for Hermione to awake; so they could know what happened and why they found her on her bed, naked, bleeding to death. They assumed it was Draco; that he raped her so hard, because he was the last person anyone saw her with.   
'Alright, all you students that are here, go back to your dormitories. Theres no reason to be scared; Draco Malfoys all locked up,' Dumbledore said, but he was shaking. 'Why have these things been happening to this poor girl?' he questioned to himself.   
  
At the sound of Dracos name, Hermione awoke. McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over to see.  
'Wha-how did I get here? Why am I here?' Hermione asked, her voice hoarse.  
'We were hoping that you could tell us,' McGonagall said softly to the weak girl. Hermione instantly remembered all of the days past events, and she cried out. 'I cant tell them it was Harry, but why am I in the infirmary?' she thought to herself.  
  
'We found you on your bed completely naked, passed out. You were bleeding so much, and it appeared you had been brutally raped by someone. We thought it must have been Draco Malfoy, since he was the last one there. Poor Harry Potter, he came and told us that you were in that terrible state,' Dumbledore said to her, softly stroking her hair. Hermione gasped.  
  
'No! It was not Draco, he did not do this to me,' Hermione started to cry. Dumbledore moitioned for Snape to go let Draco out of the dungeon since he was clearly innocent.  
'I love Draco, he did not do this. Yes, I was with him this morning, but then he walked me back to Gryffindor, and he left, and thats when I saw-'  
'Yes, yes? Who did this to you?' McGonagall asked.  
'I ca-ca-cant te-tell y-y-you,' Hermione stuttered because she was crying so much.   
'Why cant you tell us child, so we can expell him from Hogwarts and report him immeadietly!,' Dumbledore said violently. He was so angry that someone in that school could have actually done something as horrible as that.   
Hermione thought fast. 'I cant tell them it was Harry. He will surely kill me then, and others as well. I have to think of them before me. If I dont tell them it was him, nothing else will happen,' Hermione thought to herself.  
'No it wasnt a student. It was a man I had never seen before, and he apparated into my room and out of it. That is why no one could have seen him,' Hermione lied. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glanced. They knew it was a lie, but they knew Draco surely did not do it.  
'Alright, I shall make it so it is impossible to apparate into Hogwarts grounds. But things seem to happen to you when your in Gryffindor. Would you like to stay somewhere else for a while?' Dumbledore said to Hermione, awaiting her response.  
'Yes, that would be wonderful. I should like to stay in Slytherin with Draco, where I feel the safest if that is alright,' Hermione said hopefully, that they would let her stay with Draco. They nodded in agreement.  
'I will make you a new room in Slytherin, then. But, I do not know how long you will stay there. Perhaps until you feel safe in Gryffindor again,' Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Snape stopped by the dungeon to let Draco free.  
'Good news, Malfoy. You are innocent, after all. Who knew,' Snape said smoothly, and unlocked Draco. Draco gave him a horrible look for slapping him before, and continued to walk briskly back to Slytherin.   
  
'Oh, Draco?' Snape said as he followed. 'Im terribly sorry for..um..earlier. I just had no idea, please forgive me.'  
'Yes, of course. Anything for you, Professor,' Draco said sarcastically. Snape smirked and was on his way.  
  
Draco ran up to his dorm, and then he decided to go find Hermione to see what this was all about. He ran into her just as she was being escorted by Hagrid to Slytherin.  
'Draco!' Hermione said happily as she tried to hug him, but he pushed away.  
'What happened? Why did I get thrown into the dungeon?! I demand to know!' Draco said harshly. Hermione looked at him; the anger on his face made her sad.  
  
'Im sorry about that. They thought it was you,' she said, looking down.  
'Thought it was me that what? What happened!' Draco demanded. Hagrid looked nervous and he left them alone. He thought Draco would walk Hermione back to Slytherin.  
  
'Um....' Hermione waited until Hagrid was gone to tell Draco what really happened. 'When you walked me back to Gryffindor, Harry was there. He brought me up to my room and raped me, hard. Hard enough that I bled, Draco, bled so much that it almost killed me. I passed out. I guess Harry told them he found me like that. They thought it was you that did it, since I was with you last. But Harry told me before he left me alone that I could not tell a soul, or hed come back for more, and kill you and Ron and others I care about, so I lied to them and told them a strange man did it,' Hermione said, running into Dracos arms, crying. Draco wrapped his powerful arms around her, and kissed her head.   
'And Dumbledore said I could have a room in Slytherin to be near you, because thats where I said I felt the safest,' she said, still crying. Draco smiled gently.  
'You-you really feel the safest with me?' He tilted her head up from his chest and looked into her tear-filled, bloodshot eyes.  
Hermione smiled. 'Of course, Draco. I love you.'  
  
'And I love you, Hermione. Dont worry, Ill get that Potter if I have to sacrifice my own life to kill him,' Draco whispered, carrying the crying, distraught Hermione back up to Slytherin. 


	15. Wind in the Darkness

Thanks for the reviews, keep R/R!!   
*************  
Draco carried the exaughsted Hermione up to Slytherin. He whispered the password, and entered the common room. The other Slytherins who were there instantly stopped talking as Draco walked through, carrying Hermione, who was now asleep; her head was tilted back. Draco looked so powerful then; carrying her like that. He had a look of sorrow on his face, but this look also submitted a defniate feeling of anger. The people in the room silently parted, forming a path in the middle of them. They watched as Draco carried Hermione not to her new dorm, but up to his own dorm.   
Draco quietly opened the door, and layed back the covers on his huge bed. He gently placed Hermione there, and covered her. Draco kissed her on the forehead, and left the room to let her sleep. He closed the door, and locked it tightly shut. He slowly walked down the stairs, and entered the common room. Most of the students had either went to dinner, or had retreated to their own dorms. Draco walked to the green sofa, and sat down on it in front of the glowing fire. Gustof was sitting there, also. He was reading Hogwarts: A History. Draco looked over at the book, and smiled. He knew the book was Hermiones favorite. Gustof didnt even notice Draco sat down at first; he had his Muggle headphones on very loud.   
Draco gently nudged Gustof, and he took off the headphones. They were blasting some kind of heavy rock. Gustof quickly turned them off, and closed the book. He smiled at Draco.  
'What are you smiling about. Tell me, do you know what happened today?' Draco said, looking directly into Gustofs intense eyes.   
'Of course, everyone was talking about it. How could i not have heard about what happened to Hermione?' Gustof said seriously, in that thick German accent. Draco shifted his weight; he was unconfortable being so close to Gustof.  
'And tell me something else. Do you know who it was that did that to her?' Draco questioned, not taking his eyes off Gustofs. Gustof looked away.  
'They thought it was you. I knew it wasnt you,' Gustof said, looking at the blazing fire. He was sitting very still on the sofa. Draco got up.  
'You knew who did it, dont you?' Draco said, now towering over Gustof who was still seated. Gustof simply looked up at him, and shook his head. His jet-black hair shook as he did so.   
'Bullshit,' Draco said, and briskly walked out of the common room, up to his dorm to think. Gustof watched Draco as he walked out. Yes, it was true that Gustof didnt know who had raped Hermione. The truth was, Harry never told him because he felt he couldnt trust Gustof yet. He knew that someone that evil could never be trusted.  
**************  
Draco must have sat in his dorm for hours, just thinking while Hermione slept. Gustof never came to bed, either. He rarely slept in that dorm with Draco. No one knew where he slept, but Draco suspected that he went roaming around Hogwarts all night. It was Gustofs nature to do so; he was very nocturnal. Since he was a child, he did not sleep at night. In fact, Draco had never seen him sleep at all.  
It was pitch-black in the room, and all was quiet. It must have been nearing 12, when Draco awoke from his thought. Draco strained to see if Hermione was still asleep, and she was still lying there, snoring slightly. Draco smiled gently. His love for her was so great, and so real. Draco got up from his chair, and removed his clothing except for his boxers. He climbed into bed with Hermione. She faced away from him, and he put his arms around her protectively. Soon after, Draco fell into a deep sleep.  
About 2 hours later, Hermione ubruptly awoke. She looked around to see where she was, and was almost startled to feel Dracos arms around her. Then she realized that she was in Dracos dorm, and how he carried her up there earlier. She smiled to herself. Hermione noticed that she had to use the bathroom-badly. She got up, but her whole body hurt. She made her way to the bathroom, and closed the door gently as to not wake Draco up. She did her buisness, but as she got up, she saw that she had bled some. 'Damn Harry, damn him,' she thought, tears swelling in her eyes. Hermione felt so unclean, so used. So confused, and angry. She flushed, and started to go out of the bathroom, when she felt the wind from the window brush her bare arms lightly. It was a cold breeze, too cold. She walked over to the small, only window in the bathroom, and cleared the green curtains out of the way. Hermione jumped back when she saw the window was closed, tightly shut. There was snow caked around the outside of the window; and it was snowing. Hermione quickly got out of there and shut the door, breathing fast and heavily. She layed back down, next to Draco. She must have dont it roughly, because she woke Draco up.   
'Hermione-are you ok?' Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned.  
'Um, yes, it just that-'  
'What happened?' Draco held her, sounding very concerned.  
'I was just in there,' she said, pointing to the bathroom, 'And I felt a cold wind. I went to close the window, but it was already shut!'  
Draco tried to calm her down, and kissed her face all over. 'This school is ancient. There are cracks in the walls, and cold winds do come in here,' he said trying to reassure her, but he was a little scared.  
'But, just to be safe, wake me if you need to use the bathroom again,' Draco smiled at her, and she hugged him. He looked deep into her eyes, and he kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed Draco back, and caressed his exposed chest. Hermione soon fell asleep; as she felt protected by Dracos arms around her.  
**************  
The alarm woke them at 6, it was a Monday morning. Hermione stretched her arms, and got out of bed. Draco woke too, and he hopped out of bed but he was still tired.   
'Good morning, my love!' Draco said, picking Hermione up, twirling her around, and bringing her back down to kiss her.   
'Oh Draco, I love you so much!' she said as she hugged him with all her might, which wasnt that much might. Then, Hermione went in to shower. Draco waited by the door, just in case something happened. Hermione felt relieved after her shower. She did feel cleaner, and more happy. She also remembered Draco, which made a huge smile appear on her face. As Draco showered, Hermione dressed, and made herself look pleasant. She watched Draco dress, and when they were done, he walked her down to breakfast, hand in hand.  
************  
On their way down, they met up with Ron and Seamus.  
'Oh, Hermione how are you doing? Weve been so worried about you!' Ron screamed as he ran up to hug Hermione. She almost fell back, but she laughed.  
'Im doing just fine, Ron. Im glad to know someone other than Draco cared,' she said, playfully looking up at Draco, who smirked at her, and grabbed her from behind. She yelped and started to playfull hit him. He repsonded by kissing her full on the lips, and she put her arms around his neck.   
'Oh, isnt this BEAUTIFUL?' Harry came up behind them, screaming. Draco gave Harry a look that said leave now. Harry laughed maliciously.   
'Oh, what are you going to do, Malfoy?' Harry said, punching Draco in the chest. Draco stumbled back. As powerful of a wizard as Harry was, he couldnt punch for all he was worth. Draco returned the love by punching Harry right in the face, as hard as he possibly could. Everyone around could hear Harry's bones crack as he fell to the stone floor, unconsious. Hermione just stood back, gaping. She had no idea that Draco could fight like that.  
'Come on, Hermione,' Draco said proudly as he put his arm around her, and they walked away. They didnt look back at Harry, who was bleeding all over the stone floor.   
'Wicked!' Ron said, running to catch up with his friends. 


	16. And Forever I Shall Love You

*********  
At breakfast, Dumbledore said that Hermione didnt have to sit at the Gryffindor table. He said that she could sit with Draco, if she felt more safe with him of course. She agreed, and Draco and Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table. At first, the whole table of Slytherins were looking at them strangely because Hermione was sitting there. They just assumed that because of what happened, she could sit there. Yes, everyone in the school knew what happened to Hermione.   
'Hermione, why arent you eating?' Draco asked as he shoved those eggs into his mouth, chewing them. and caressing her face. She looked at him sorrowfully.  
'Im just not hungry, Draco,' she said as she looked down at her plate; pushing the food around with her fork. Draco frowned, and put his arm around her back. She kept looking at where Harry was sitting, over at the Gryffindor table. He had now joined breakfast, although with a very black eye. He was stumbling. She remembered the previous year.  
*Flashback*  
Hermione sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, Harrys arm around Hermiones waist. Hermione was facing Harry, and her hands were around his neck.  
'I love you, baby,' Harry said, as he leaned in to kiss Hermione deeply. She respnded, and her hands moved to his back.  
Harry pulled away, letting his hands go around her waist up to her back.  
'Harry, I love you,' Hermione said, looking into his dark, mysterious emerald eyes. They shimmered.  
'And forever I shall love you. Till death do us part,' Harry whispered, leaning to kiss her deeply once again.  
*End Flashback*  
A tear silently fell down Hermiones cheek. She sniffed, wiping her tear off her face. Draco saw her looking at Harry, and he got angry.   
'Dont let him get to you. The worst is over,' Draco said softly as Hermione looked up at him.  
'It was like we were married. Like the perfect couple. Everyone knew about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He acted like we were married; like we were always going to be together,' Hermione said, looking away. 'Its like he still thinks we are.'  
Draco angrily looked at Harry.   
'Come on, lets get out of here,' Draco took Hermiones hand and they ran out of the Great Hall. Draco led Hermione up to Gryffindor. She stopped when she realized where they were going.  
'Draco, why are we here?!' Hermione cried. Draco shhhed her.  
'Im going to give Harry a little piece of my mind,' Draco said as he led her up through Gryffindor, to Harrys own dorm. Hermione wanted him to stop, but she had half a mind just to let Draco do whatever he wanted to Harry or his things.  
Draco kicked open the door, and stormed inside. Hermione silently followed, and she watched as Draco started to rip apart Harrys room. He dumped the trash bin all over Harrys bed, and then ripped the covers from it, tearing them into shreads. He kicked Harrys dresser, making marks in the wood. He tore the drawers out, along with all the clothing, and scattered them. Draco found Harrys collection of knifes under his bed. He grabbed them, and broke each one in half. He saved one last knife of Harrys, and put it carefully in his robe. Draco grabbed Hermiones hand then, and they ran out of Gryffindor. By that time, it was already time for class to begin.  
Their first class was Potions, which they had to run to be on time to. Inside, Snape had already started teaching the class, even though they werent at all late. When they came into the room, they were out of breath from running. Snape gave them a peculiar look, and tuned around and started to get something from his desk. Draco took a seat next to Hermione, who was next to Ron. On the other side of Ron, sat Harry. Harry didnt even seem to notice that they were even there. Draco gave Harry a bad look.  
'Well, I know I gave you all homework over the weekend. But, I dont feel especially well today, and I could care less if you did it,' Snape giggled. Draco gave Hermione an odd look, and she started to giggle herself under her breath. Draco smiled. He was so happy that she could laugh again.  
'In fact, in honor of my being sick today, you all dont have to do anything in class. Hmm, I need to go see Madame Pomfrey about some medication, so....um...behave,' Snape frolicked out of the class, his arm infront of his face. His strange robe was swishing around seductively. Draco stared, then looked Hermione looked at him and he snapped back into reality.  
'What was wrong with him?' Draco asked, looking very confused.  
'Maybe he got sick because he looked at you,' Ron giggled. Draco shot him the Look. Draco sat up straight, and eyed Harry. Harry seemed to be humming something. Draco listened closer, and he realized that Harry was humming the tune to that rock song Gustof was listening to the other night, on his Muggle headphones.   
Ron apparently noticed this too, and nudged Harrys shoulder.  
'Shut up, Harry!' Ron whined. Harry abruptly turned to Ron and punched him in the face. As Ron fell back, everyone either stood up to see, or looked at Ron on the floor, wincing in pain. Harry stood as well, and everyone was silent. Draco stood, and faced Harry. Hermione just sat, looking up at the two, her mouth hanging open. It was Harry who took the first lunge, knocking Draco to the floor. Draco got up, picked Harry up from the floor, and slammed his body into the stone wall as hard as he could. Everyone could hear a crack of bone, as Harrys head hit the wall. They watched his body slide down, leaving a trail of red blood from the gash in Harrys skull.   
For a moment, they all just stood there, watching, waiting for Harry to wake up.  
He didnt stirr. 


	17. Hermione's Mistake

I own nothing but this plot and Gustof.  
Thanks for all the helpful reviews, Ill try to make everyone happy. Longer chapters, more sex.   
*********  
Ron was the first one to say something. Hermione and Draco just stood there, watching Harrys lifeless body bleed. It seemed like it was in slow motion; Ron screamed for help, they students panicked. Hermione still stood there with Draco by her side. Wide-eyed and silent. Soon, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came running in. They took one look at Harry and gasped. They quickly transported Harry to the Infirmary; brushing past Hermione and Draco who stepped aside mindlessly.   
*********  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Everyone in every class was talking about how 'The Boy Who Lived' might die. Draco did not get in trouble; because he had many witnesses in the class testify that it was indeed Harry who started the fight that day. He only threw Harry out of self defense, but Harry accidently hit the wall. Draco and Hermione barely talked the whole day. Even at meals.   
After dinner in the Great Hall, Draco dissappeared somewhere, leaving Hermione alone. She knew Harry was either critically injured or dead, so she felt safe enough to walk up to Slytherin alone. On her way there, in the dark corridor lit by only a few candlesticks, she met up with Gustof who was lurking in the shadows. He actually scared her as she walked by, and he emerged from the darkness.  
'Gustof! You scared me!' Hermione said, her hands at her chest. Gustof smiled evilly, which sent a chill down Hermiones spine, even though he looked so good. She noticed the candlelight dancing on his face, and for a moment he just stared back at her. They walked in silence to Slytherin, and entered the common room.  
'Hermione, will you come stay with me in my room for a while? Draco has left somewhere, and Id like your company,' Gustof said, taking her hand. His touch was so cold, but yet it felt good. He led her back to his room, and it was dark when they entered. She sat om Dracos bed, but Gustof pointed to his bed.  
'Your having company with me, Hermione, not Draco,' Gustof said without a trace of a smile. Hermione felt intimidated by him; she felt inferior. Gustof was one of the only people in the world who had this effect on her. But this remark he made just made her feel completely stupid and humiliated, and she couldnt put a finger on why. She rose from Dracos bed, and sat down on Gustofs bed. It was much harder than Dracos, it felt like just a slab of wood. Gustof had taken a seat next to her. It was still very dark in the room, and Hermione could see the outline of Gustofs gorgeous face, highlighted by the moonlight. She looked into his deep, dark intense eyes. Gustof leaned into kiss Hermione, which she was not expecting. There was something in that kiss that made her want more. Gustof leaned over her, and she layed back on the bed. She did not want this.  
'Hermione!'  
Draco stormed in, grabbed Gustof, and threw him on the floor with a sickening thud. Hermione jumped up, and ran to him.  
'I can explain! Please, Draco, wait, let me explain!' Hermione shrieked. Draco just stepped out of the doorway.  
'Get out,' Draco said, his teeth clenched, his hands in fists at his sides. Hermione tried once again to explain, but the look on Dracos face just made her lose it and burst into tears. She ran out of the room. Draco stepped into the room, and slammed the door. He punched the door angrily, making a dent.  
Hermione ran to her new room, and threw herself down on her bed, screaming; crying.   
'No! NO!' she kept shouting. She didnt care if anyone could hear her. Draco heard her cries and screamed himself. He covered his ears, and kicked the door twice. Draco finally had enough. He opened the door, ran downstairs, and sought out Gustof who was reading by the fire. Draco went right up to him, snatched his book, and threw it into the blazing fire. Gustof stood up.  
'What the fuck!' he yelled, and pushed Draco back. Draco didnt stumble. He in return punched Gustof right in the face with a crack of the bone, as hard as he could. Gustof fell back on the couch.  
'Im sorry Draco! I didnt mean to kiss her,' Gustof said calmly, touching his now bloodied nose.   
'Yeah? Is that right?' Draco said sarcastically with his hands on his hips, doubting this but hoping with all of his heart that it was true. He could not lose Hermione, especially not to Gustof. Gustof nodded, and sat up.  
'I kissed her, she didnt kiss back. I leaned in because yes, I did want her,' Gustofs eyes looked up at Draco, narrowing. Draco did not trust Gustof, his thick accent made him seem untruthful in some way.   
Draco turned around and walked briskly up to Hermiones room. He knocked on the door, hard at first, then realizing that this would only scare Hermione. He did not want to do that.  
'Come in,' Hermione said, still crying. Draco opened the door slowly, and saw that Hermione was on her bed, curled up in a ball, crying like there was no tomorrow. He ran over to her, and sat next to her, and hugged her.   
'Shhhhh,' Draco whispered. Hermione in return threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.   
'Im so sorry Draco! I never meant to do that!' Hermione shrieked while she was still crying. Draco patted her back, and smoothed the back of her hair.  
'I know, Im sorry. I should have let you explain. That asshole down there told me it was his fault,' Draco said softly.  
'I dont even know why I was with him. He just said he wanted my company for a little while! And then, he kissed me! Ahhhh!' Hermione said, now looking into Dracos eyes. Draco just gently smiled.  
'I should have trusted you, and known it was that piece of scum that moved in on you first. I see now, and Im so sorry that I acted the way I did, Hermione. I love you so much, and I dont know what I would do if I lost you,' Draco whispered. He then got up, and closed the door to her room. It was very dark, except for the moonlight cascading upon them. It cast an unreal glow on them, making them not seem real. Draco silently moved next to Hermione on the bed, and embraced her. He moved in to kiss her,and she kissed him back. Draco entered his tongue into her mouth, and her tongue massaged his tenderly. Draco layed her back, and was over her, kissing her. Hermione started to remove Dracos shirt, and he removed hers. He stroked her back, and unhooked her bra. She took that off, and tried to take Dracos pants off, which was a little difficult at first but then Draco helped, leaving him only in his boxers. He took off Hermiones skirt, and at last she removed her underwear. Draco hurridly removed his boxers, and at last they had acoomplised their desired state.  
Draco leaned down to kiss Hermiones neck, and she stroked his back. Hermione felt Dracos hardness against her, pressing into her. She wrapped her legs tightly around Dracos sides, as he began to thrust into her. Soft at first, as to not reinact what happened to her with Harry, but Draco thrusted harder when Hermione tightened her legs. Draco could see she wanted it. Hermione cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into Dracos back, moving her body closer to him, against him. Draco exhaled as he climaxed into her, and Hermione felt the warmth in her body; comsuming her. Draco collapsed on Hermione, hugging her tight. Hermione smiled, and kissed Dracos neck. He got off her, and she cuddled next to him, stroking his chest lightly until she fell asleep in his strong arms.   
********  
Draco woke first, and hopped out of bed. Today, there was no classes, because it was the day students would leave for Christmas vacation. Draco was not going home this vacation, but Hermione was. He woke Hermione, and she yawned, smiling.  
'Hey, Hermione. You should get up, we slept in a bit. And you have to catch the train,' Draco said, starting to pack her things for her. Hermione looked what time it was.  
'SHIT!!' she yelled as she jumped out of bed, getting dressed. Draco stared at her, smiling gently. Hemione laughed when she saw him staring.  
'None of this while Im away, so take a good look!' she said, smiling brightly. Draco laughed.   
'Ill write to you every day, my love,' Draco said, kissing her when she was dressed. Hermione hugged him.  
'I dont want to leave you here alone with him,' she whispered. Draco looked up at the ceiling.  
'Hes been unconsious since it happened. He will just probably be that way for a while, or just die,' Draco said.   
'I hope so,' Hermione said, getting her things. Draco carried them as they walked down to the train.  
******  
The next night, Draco was sitting by the fire with Gustof. He was not angry at him anymore; he could not blame him for making a move on Hermione. She was just so beautiful, so perfect in every way. They were silent, Gustof was reading another copy of Hogwarts: A History. Draco was listening to his Muggle headphones. He was humming.  
'I really like this CD you let me borrow, Gustof. I never knew German people were such good musicians,' Draco joked. Gustof laughed.   
'Of course they are. They are good with everything. You should know, your half German yourself!' Gustof said, smiling; laughing. Draco nodded in agreement.  
'And damn proud of it!' Draco said, laughing. Draco suddenly had the urge to go walking around.  
'I think I might go for a short walk, Gustof,' Draco announced, and stood up, stretching his arms.  
'Its 10:30,' Gustof said simply, looking at his watch. he made a face. Draco laughed.  
'Im not worried anythings going to happen to me. Almost everyone is gone, and that 'Boy Who Wouldnt-Fucking-Die' is unconsious still,' Draco said, walking out, waving to Gustof. Gustof smiled, and waved back. Draco walked down the dark corridor, only lit by a few candles, which cast an illuminating yellow glow around them. He continued walking, all the way down near the Infirmary. He was just about to walk down the hallway where it was, but he got an uneasy feeling looking down there into the darkness. He turned around, walking a little more fast this time. 'Oh Merlin, I knew I shouldnt have gone walking,' Draco thought to himself. He could feel himself perspiring heavily as he walked back to Slytherin.  
'Where do you think youre going,' he heard a voice behind him say. Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
'Just leave me alone. Whats done is done,' Draco yelled into the darkness. He didnt hear anything; he thought it might have been his imagination playing tricks on him. Draco didnt just walk, he ran as fast as he could. The last thing Draco heard was Harry Potter screaming the killing curse upon him. The last thing Draco felt was a sharp, lightening of a pain fill his body as he hit the floor. 


	18. Draco is Gone

By the way, to 'anonymous' who offered their "constructive critisism' on my story, I am very aware of those things. Its my fucking story, and Ill write it the way I want. Even if it means that Slytherin happens to be a tower, or if Hermione loves Draco and sleeps with him. If you found so many faults, why the fuck did you read it? Hmm Ive had a bad day.  
I know this chapters short. I own nothing but the plot. Im very sorry.  
  
*************  
Hermione was sitting outside, on her porch. Watching the sun reflect on to the wood which made up the old porch. She looked up to the sky, as she heard the flapping of what sounded like owl wings. She smiled brightly; and got up. 'Draco wrote to me!' she thought happily, as she saw the owl fly down to her. She took the letter, and looked at it. 'How strange; the letter is not in Dracos handwriting,' she thought, and opened up the letter hurridly.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
It is with the deepest sympathy and regret that I write this letter to you. I must inform you that Draco Malfoy whom you are very familiar with, was found dead on the night of December 20. He was struck by the killing curse. We have determined that it was indeed Harry Potter that did this; and he will be appropriately delt with as soon as possible. All of us at Hogwarts wish you well, and are terribly sorry for your loss. If you wish, you may still stay in Slytherin when you get back. We hope that you will be able to have a Happy Christmas.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione stood there, not moving, as the letter dropped from her hands, and softly hit the floorboards of the porch. A single tear fell down her cheeks, which were now becoming very red.  
'No....NO!! NOT MY DRACO! DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!' Hermione screamed as she collapsed to the floor, millions of tears streaming down her soft face. And there she layed until her parents found her 2 hours later. She would not get up.  
**********  
When it was finally time for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts, she didnt think she could physically-or mentally-go back. It was just too much for her to bear. The loss of Draco had left a gaping void in her soul.   
Hermione decided that she would stay in Slytherin. She wanted to keep the memory of her Draco alive, even though she was very aware that he was gone. The first day back, Dumbledore announced the death of Draco, but Hermione was not present. She could not stand to hear talk about his death. She would go up to her room, and confide in her new diary, that her shrink said would help her. Sometimes, she would go into her bathroom and hold a knife to her wrists, just hoping for the strength to be able to press in. She would cut herself, to draw blood, to taste blood.  
Hermione could feel Dracos presence everywhere. In the walls, in the floors, in her bed. At night, she would clutch her covers to try and reinact the feeling of Draco in her arms. She cried herself to sleep every night.  
*********  
Two years passed, and now Hermione was in her seventh year. She had lost her ambition in her studies, and she had a lack of interest in almost everything but hurting herself in some way. She blamed herself for Dracos death; of only she had been there with him. If only she had not been involved with Harry. If only.  
Everyone had been worried about her from the start. But now, it was usual to not see Hermione in her classes, and not in the Great Hall. Hermione had become skinny as a skeleton from starving herself. If Draco could not live, why should she? was her motto. She rarely spoke to anyone. The only other student Hermione would even speak to was Gustof. She could relate to him, and he to her. Both of their lives were rotten to the core, and they had both lost Draco. One night, Hermione was sitting in Gustofs room with him, just talking to him.  
'Do you remember a year ago, when Draco found us?' Hermione said, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Gustof looked up.  
'I am so sorry, Hermione. I never meant to do that, but I have always just been-attracted to you, very much so. Its like we share a common bond, you and I. We are one,' Gustof said, looking into her eyes intensely. Hermione at that moment, crushed her lips against his.  
Perhaps she needed to feel loved again, like she did with Draco. Maybe it was that Gustof was so closely related to Draco, and looked like him, and she was trying to fool herself to think that Gustof was Draco. Whatever the reason, Gustof felt the same way. Gustof layed Hermione down, same as he did last year. The only difference was, there was no Draco to burst open the door. Gustof ripped his shirt off, and Hermione could see his built chest. She in return removed her shirt, not only that, but everything. She desperately needed to feel this now, to have this again. Gustof had taken off all of his remaining clothing, and Hermione wouldnt have cared if he had looked like a toad. She just needed this. Gustofs tongue entered her mouth, and she massaged it roughly. She could feel his hardness right away against her, pressing into her. She cried out as she tightned her grip on his sides with her legs, as he began to thrust into her. They both moved together that way. It felt so good to Hermione; she hadnt felt this way in so long, since Draco had died. She imagined in her head that she was making love with Draco, not his cousin. She didnt care. It just felt so good, and she needed this. Gustof finally climaxed into her, and she felt the warmth in her whole body. Gustof didnt even collapse onto her like Draco had done, or even smile when he was finished. Instead, he got right up and headed to shower, like he felt dirty. Hermione frowned, dissapointedly, and started to cry silently. 


	19. Enough

Dont worry about Draco, review peoples. Hehe  
  
Ahh whoever is the fucking person who keeps sending me reviews with that 'constructive critisism' shit, please, go away. And, I dont care that you dont like that Draco was nicer in my story. So go screw sheep or somn for all I care. Hmmm another loooooong day.  
  
************  
1 and a Half Year Later  
************  
Hermione was now out of Hogwarts, for about a year. She sat alone, in the window seat of the dingy apartment that she lived in. She didnt even look up as she heard the door open into the room, the front door.  
'Hermione, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?' she heard a voice say. He tried to hard to make her happy. He loved her so much. All he wanted was for her to love him, and be happy. He always knew that he wouldnt be as good, as loved.  
'No, Gustof. I think Im just going to stay here, write a few letters,' Hermione said glumly. Gustof stepped over to her.  
'Are you happy here, Hermione? Do you like it? Ive done my best!' Gustof said emotionally, trying to get her to even look at him. She looked at him pensively. Here she was, in this strange city, in this strange country. Berlin was no place for an 18 year old English girl, who had hopes and dreams back her own country. She was here, knowing little German, which made it so difficult to live.  
'Yes, Gustof,' Hermione said plainly, blinking once. Gustof eyed her suspiciously, and patted her arm. She shuddered at his touch, but yet she stayed with him. Perhaps it was because he was the only thing she had left of Draco. Often at night, she would ponder if Draco still was wearing her necklace she had given him. Then she would cry herself to sleep.  
During the day, Hermione would stay in the shabby apartment while Gustof worked at the textile mill. She didnt work. She just stayed there, day after day, trying to watch the television. Hermione watched German soap operas, but she couldnt understand a word of it. Most of the time, she would curl up in the windowseat overlooking Berlin, and she would just cry her eyes out. She hated Germany. She was sick of the people, sick of the strangeness, sick of the sadistic ways. She was sick of her life.   
When Gustof was at work, Hermione had almost had enough. She walked to the bathroom, and closed the door gently, her hands lingering on the white engraved wood. Decrepid, just like her life. Once had been an elaborate carving, with with time and ware, it grew to be sad, unkept. Unloved. Hermione violently opened the medicine cabinet, and took out a knife. This was the very knife that Draco had taken from Harrys room that night that he tried to ruin it. He had given it to Hermione to keep it safe. She had kept it.  
Hermione clutched the knife, her whole body shaking, her heart full of anger and sadness. She slowly brought it to her wrist, and started to press down.  
'Now you finally have won, Harry Potter. You have Draco, and you will have my soul, you have stolen my being.'  
She gritted her teeth as she pressed further, breaking the skin, forcing the thick, red blood out into the open. Hermione closed her eyes, and sliced the other wrist. She felt the warm, oozing blood flowing out of her body. It was only a matter of time before Hermione collapsed. It was only a matter of time before her soul was released from the pain and torture of her own life.  
A knock was at the door, out in the kitchen. No one was there to answer the door.  
'Hermione! I have been looking for you for so long! Please, Im sorry for leaving you!' a familiar voice sounded from outside. Gustof walked up the stairs to his apartment, right as this was happening.  
He exhaled.  
'Draco.' 


	20. Draco's Story

Gustof sadly started to get his keys from his pocket. Draco stepped out of the way as Gustof unlocked the dirty door, and stepped inside. Draco followed, nervously.  
'Where is she?' Draco asked impatiently. Gustof knew that there was no chance now, he simply gave in.  
'Hermione!' Gustof opened doors to see where she was. He knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.  
'She has to be here. She never leaves the house,' Gustof said, opening the bathroom door. He jumped when he saw her.  
Hermiones body was on the floor, her wrists dripping with blood.  
'Call an ambulance! She might still be alive!' Draco yelled, running to her. He cradled her in his arms, and wiped her hair off her face.  
'No! I came back for you! I tried to find you, and after all this time, here you are! Dont let me lose you again, Hermione! I love you!' Draco cried as he buried his face in her hair. Gustof frowned sadly as he called the ambulance. He would rather have her dead then be with Draco again.  
The ambulance came, and they hurredly took Hermione to the hospital. Draco and Gustof followed it in Dracos rental car. Gustof watched as Draco ran alongside Hermiones stretcher, holding her hand. He walked to the waiting room and sat down, staring into nothingness.  
Draco stood outside the room where Hermione was in. The doctors were trying to put more blood into her, and to stitch up her wrists. Draco paced back and forth, his hands running through his platinum hair. Draco almost looked the same as he did the last time Hermione had seen him, except that he was now 19, and his body was more developed, and less skinny. He looked like a man now.  
A doctor came out of the room, his hands folded against each other. He walked over to Draco, and sighed.  
'She had a great loss of blood. We are trying to stitch up the wounds on her wrists. It was an attempted suicide,' the doctor said in German. Dracos hand went up to his face, touching his cheek.   
'Will she be alright?' Draco asked, lookling at the doctor hopefully. He frowned.  
'We dont know. She might be fine, once we get more blood into her system. Her body might also reject the blood. We noticed that her responce was poor, like her body wanted to die,' the doctor continued.  
'May I go in and just see her, maybe talk to her one last time?' Draco asked, a desperate look on his weary but still beautiful face.  
The doctor nodded, and showed Draco in. Draco saw Hermiones pale body in the hospital bed, her face was not showing any expression. Draco walked over, and took her hand.  
'Hermione,' he said, caressing her face with his other hand. 'Hermione, Ive come back!' he said, smiling. 'Its me, Draco! Please dont die, I came back, I looked and looked for you. It took me a year to find you. I love you so much!' Draco pleaded with her, pleading with Death not to take her away from him again.  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes when she heard the name Draco.   
'Draco?' she said weakly, smiling. 'Where are you?'  
'Im here, Hermione my love, and I will never leave your side again forever, just please dont leave me,' Draco said, holding her small hands in his large ones. Gustof lurked in the shadows, his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Bags appeared under his once lively eyes, and that boyish grin was lost forever. He knew he had no chance now.  
Draco didnt even notice Gustof in the corner. All that was on his mind was how to keep Hermione alive, safe from Death. He could not bear to lose her again.  
'Draco, where were you all this time? I thought you were dead! I thought Harry killed you!' Hermione whispered, now looking into Dracos deep, steel gray eyes. Eyes that radiated exaughtion from something unknown.  
'Ah, Potter did not kill me. He muttered something like the killing curse, but in actuality he just knocked me out. Even Dumbledore thought I was dead. Potter put a curse on Dumbledore so he would forget I 'died', so Potter would not get caught. He dragged me away, probably, as for I was unconsious. When I woke, I was in some unknown part of the Hogwarts dungeon that was forbidden. Dumbledore never found me because he never thought the great Harry Potter would imprison Draco Malfoy for 2 years there. You see, Potter told Dumbledore and the others that I had written a suicide note, and that he had already written to you about it,' Draco said, caressing Hermiones little hand.  
'But Draco, how did you get away from Harry?' she asked timidly, squinting her eyes which were blurry from the loss of blood.  
'It was sheer dumb luck, Hermione. Potter had taken my wand, obviously, so I could not do anything. I was sitting in the dungeon, looking for a stick to play with, since I was unoccupied with anything else to do. As I was searching, I came across an odd looking stick. I flicked it at the wall, and discovered it was not a stick, but an old wand. I then waited until the unsuspecting Potter was not doing anything near the bars of the dungeon. I snuck up behind him, and used the same curse he had used on me. I brought him up to Dumbledore, and explained the whole thing. It was in the papers, but noticing how you cant read German, you would not have known,' Draco said. Hermione nodded. She would have jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could have, but she was too tired. She smiled.  
'I love you, Draco' 


	21. Klavier

That night, Draco stayed with Hermione in the hospital. Gustof saw no point in it, and he returned to his familied manor outside of Berlin. He had never taken Hermione there, just because of what his parents might do to a Mudblood like herself.  
It was about an hour drive back from the hospital. When Gustof finally arrived, he drove his Mercedes M-Class into the 5 car garage, and made his way to the side door which lead to the kitchen. He slowly entered the castle, and made his way through the dark halls. He knew them like the back of his hands. It was 9 at night, and no one was home. Not even any maids were about. Gustof climbed the first set of stairs to his own room. He entered, and it felt so strange to him. The room was just at hed left it. The last time he was there was 5 years ago, when he stayed with his parents until relocating from Teflontuff to Hogwarts. There was a lit candlabra in the corner, near the bed. The dark red velvet curtains that covered the massive windows were drawn. The candle cast an eerie yellow glow on the redness of the room, and the dark wood, elaborate paneling on the walls. Gustof closed the heavy oak door, and walked over to his piano.  
'Klavier,' he said, smiling as he felt the edges above the keys. He placed his finger on the keys, caressing them.  
'Die Tasten sind staubig,' Gustof said as he walked over to a dresser, and pulled out a strange piece of red velvet. He walked back to his piano and gently wiped the dust from the keys. He sat down on the dark wood bench, and began to play.  
Gustof played as he closed his eyes, breathing the music, feeling it. With no effort Gustof made such a beautiful sound on his beloved piano. On and on he played, into the night. The sound echoed in the dark halls of the manor, and it continued for hours.  
  
In the morning, Draco awoke in his chair next to Hermiones hospital bed. She was still sound asleep. Draco contemplated going to find Gustof, but he reconsidered.   
'Your never leaving my sight again,' Draco whispered as he looked at Hermione with love in his eyes.   
  
Later that day, Hermione was feeling well rested enough to leave the hospital. Draco and Hermione were together again. They walked out hand in hand. They soon realized that they had no where to stay, since they were not going back to that horrible apartment.  
'Well, I have two plane tickets here in my pocket,' Draco grinned at Hermione. She giggled.  
'Ohhh! Where to, Draco?' she asked excitedly, and she tried to snatch them from Draco. Draco removed them from his pocket and showed them to Hermione.  
'AHH!! America!!' Hermione screamed, and hugged Draco very tightly.  
'Not only America. But Florida! I went there when I was a small child. Somewhere called Disney World. A Muggle place, but nevertheless I had great fun,' Draco laughed, and hugged Hermione again.  
'But wait. Draco, please, forgive me for what Im about to say. And after all, I thought you were dead!' Hermione prepared him. Draco nodded.  
'I am married to Gustof.'  
  
Draco nodded, and pulled her closer to him. She started to cry.  
'He was the closest thing to you. I needed you so badly.'  
'Well, lets just get this straightened out. Wheres City Hall?' Draco asked, smiling, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and she knew he would understand.  
  
Hermione and Draco drove to Gustofs manor. When they got there, it was almost dark. Hermione shivered as they walked together to the huge front entrance. Draco banged on the door.  
'Gustof! Its me!' Draco yelled. No answer. He knocked again and again. Nothing. They needed Gustof to sign the divorce papers before they left for America. Draco had enough. He broke into the kitchen entrance. Draco and Hermione tried to find Gustof in the darkness. They could not find him downstairs, so they walked up to his room. It was a struggle for even Draco to move the heavy door. What they found inside, they would never forget.   
  
Gustof sat at his piano, unmoving. His head was propped on the top on the piano, eyes open. He must have been like that all day. He was so pale, so pale. His feet were on the pedals, as if they had just been pumping them. Even his fingers were still pressed upon the keys, some pressing them down. Hermione cried out, and Draco immeadietly embraced her. 


	22. The End of the Line

****************  
The day of the funeral, it was raining. They buried him in the family graveyard, which was on the grounds of the manor. Draco, Hermione, and a priest. Gustofs parents couldnt make the funeral. As the men lowered Gustofs coffin into the cold, damp dirt, Hermione cried, quietly. For what it was worth, Gustof helped her. Draco stood there, with no expression on his face as he watched the casket being lowered.   
'Hermione,' Draco said softly. Draco looked into her red eyes, and put his arm around her shoulders.   
'Yes, Draco?' she asked, him trying to comfort her.  
'I think-I think we should bring Gustofs piano with us, when we find a home, wherever it may be.'  
Hermione looked at him, confused.  
  
'You see, Gustof loved that piano-Klavier, he called it-more than anything in the world. I remember, he would play for days straight without wanting to get up. And he played so well. He was a child prodigy, I thought. He refused to play on any other piano. We owe it to Gustof, not to keep it at the manor, where it would just rot in that room of his for eternity. We could bring it to our home, I think Gustof would have wanted it that way,' Draco said, hopeful that Hermione would understand.  
She seemed doubtful at first; the idea of having Gustofs piano in her home seemed strange to her. But, naturally she agreed with Draco. She owed it to Gustof.   
After the funeral, Draco drove Hermione back to the hotel they were staying at in Berlin. The whole ride home, it was silent. Both were too deep in thought to speak mindlessly of random things.  
  
They silently entered the hotel room, and set their things down. Draco paced back and forth, running his hands through his sleek, shiny hair. Hermione sat on the bed, staring into space. It seemed to go on like that for a long time. Finally, Draco announced that he was going to sleep, and undressed in the bathroom. Hermione changed, and settled herself into bed. She turned out the lights beside the bed, leaving the room pitch black. When Draco opened the bathroom door, that was the only light. He shut off those lights and made his way over to the bed and got under the soft covers, next to Hermione. She almost couldnt believe that Draco was actually near her again, sleeping beside her.   
Draco embraced her with his arms, and pulled her closer. She crept toward him, and buried her face on his chest, which was not covered. He kissed her hair, and ran his hand through it as the other caressed her back gently. Hermione was weeping.   
'Shhhh, its ok. Its all going to be ok. You have me now, and I have you. I love you more than any words could ever begin to describe, Hermione,' Draco said, lifting her face to see it. She kissed him, and they then layed together in the darkness until each one fell asleep. They both would have much liked to have made love, but they felt it wouldnt be right, on the day of Gustofs funeral. 


	23. Gestafina

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find that Draco was not beside her. For a second, she thought the last few days were a dream. She rose from the bed, and stretched in the morning sunlight, coming from the nearby open window, which over looked the city of Berlin. She could hear faint music from the streets below. Berlin wasnt that bad; just living in that horrible place with Gustof for a year and a half made it seem like torture. She walked over to the window, and let the breeze blow around her, waving her hair, and streaming across her face. She smiled, and closed her eyes at the feeling of the warmth.  
A growl emerged from her stomach. Hermione touched it, and made her way over to the small refridgerator, opened it, and looked around. Only to find that it had been emtied of all food. Hermiones face had a confused look.  
'You wont find any food in there, hun,' Draco said, leaning against the hotel room door, in a black suit and sunglasses, his platinum hair slicked back. He was smiling. Hermione ran over to him, giving him a big hug. Draco kissed her with passion. Hermione stepped back.  
'Wow,' Hermione laughed, looking him up and down. Draco laughed lightly, and caressed her face. She tilted her head back, and smiled.  
'Were going out for lunch. Better change if you dont want people to wonder why you look as if youve just gotten up!' Draco said excitedly and played with the car keys he had in his hand. Hermione nodded, and ran into the bathroom.   
'Ill be waiting down stairs in the car!' Draco called, and strolled out. Hermione strugged to hurry and get ready. She tripped over her pantyhose, smeared her makeup, and messed up her hair while trying to get ready. Finally when she was done, she hurried down to the car wearing a short black skirt, black tank top, and a black lace overshirt. The men in the hotel stared at her as she ran by in her black heels. Draco was waiting as he had said, but Hermione saw that there was someone else in the car. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the gorgeous raven haired woman get out of the car. The woman gave Hermione a look with a hint of a smirk. Hermiones heart sank. The woman strolled away, swinging her hips and looking back at Draco.  
Hermione ran to the car, and did not get in. Draco smiled and opened the door when he saw her. He looked confused when she just stood there, looking very mad.  
'Hermione....?' Draco asked, motioning for her to get in the black car.  
'No! Who was that!' Hermione pointed to the woman. Draco looked at her, and turned back to Hermione.  
'That is Gustofs sister, Gestafina! That would make her my cousin. I saw her walking, and I asked her to come and sit with me so we could discuss Gustofs affairs. His personal belongings and such. Thats all,' Draco said, trying to make Hermione believe him. Hermione had a doubtful look on her face, but she could definately see the Gustof-resembelance. She gave in, and got in the car with Draco. She stared straight ahead, not looking at Draco. He reached out and touched her cheek, and then embraced her neck.  
'Hermione, I love you and only you. Why would I want someone else when I have you?' Draco said, stroking her hair. Hermione started to cry.   
'Im so sorry Draco! But just tell me. Did you have any relationships with any other women when you were away from me?' Hermione dared to ask, looking into Dracos steel-blue eyes. Draco looked uncomfortable. Hermione was scared.  
'You..you did didnt you..,' she said quietly, and looked away.  
'No,' Draco said, and looked out the windshield, at the people passing by, but not really seeing them. Hermione turned her head quickly.  
'No?' she questioned, confused why he had seemed so nervous about answering. Draco looked at her, but his face reeked of guilt.  
'I was staying with some of Gustofs family when I tried to find you. Gestafina lived there. She would try and.. seduce me in a way. She loves me, even though we are first cousins. I told her flat out that I love you and only you, and that I did not love her. She got furious, and she stormed out. I went to a hotel then, to get away from her. But I swear to you, I never cheated on you.'  
Hermione nodded. 'She did give me a strange look when I saw her get out of your car. Its as if she thought she had defeated me in something.. I dont know why.'  
Draco took a deep breath. 'She is not one who gived up on something easily. Ever since we were children, she has wanted me. Not any other man. Its the strangest thing.'  
'But, Hermione, Id like to ask you if youd be alright staying at Gestofinas house for a day or so. Its just that I have alot of things to sort out with her family, and it would be much easier that way. But if youd rather stay in a hotel, thats fine with me,' Draco said, taking her hands.  
Hermione thought for a second. Yes, it would be selfish is she said no, she didnt want to stay with that awful woman. But she did not want to inconvenience Draco, he had been through enough already. She agreed.  
'Draco, your room is here,' Gestofina said in German as she opened a large door to a grand room, decorated in reds and dark woods. Hermione and Draco followed her as she showed them where they would stay for the next few days, after they had eaten dinner.  
'Gestafina, could you please speak in English? You know Hermione dosent speak German,' Draco asked, with a sound of annoyance in his voice. Gestafina smirked. "Of course, Draco. Anything for you,' she said in her thick German accent like Gustofs.  
She started to walk away from them, but swiftly turned around.  
'Harmone, come this way and Ill show you to your room,' Gestafina said with definate disgust.  
'Its Hermione, and I thought Id just stay with Draco,' Hermione said, trying to hold in her anger. Gestafina shrugged lightly and muttered something.  
'No, weve already prepared a room for you. Just come this way,' Gestafina didnt wait for a response, and she walked briskly down the hall, and started to unlock the door, next to Dracos room. Hermione looked at Draco, and reluctantly followed.  
Gestafina opened the door, and pushed it open. Hermione looked in at a room which was still big, but significantly smaller in size then Dracos room. Hermione sighed when she stepped into the dark room, and set her things on the bed.   
'Good night!' Gestafina said rudely and loudly, slamming the door shut. Hermione sat on the bed, and started to cry. She had a bad, bad feeling about this Gestafina. But, she tried to make the best of it, and turned on some lights, most of which didnt work very well. Luckily Hermione was a witch, and she brightened them so she could see. She discovered that this room was very dusty, and the windows were covered with heavy, huge dark green velvet curtains, which smelled of mothballs. They were too heavy to move, and besides it was now dark outside so Hermione didnt try and open then yet. She sat on the bed, and pulled out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and read a few pages before going to tend to something.  
  
Draco was sitting at the fine wooden desk in his room, which was lit by candles, giving it a dim glow. He was reading the newspaper, with his glasses on. He sipped his tea, and turned the page. He didnt look up as he heard a knock on the door, another door which lead to the next room.  
'What do you want, Hermione,' Draco said playfully as he sipped his tea again. The door creaked open, and it closed. Draco heard swishing of fabric on the red rug as she walked over to him. When the swishing stopped, he lifted his head, and waited.  
He felt her slip her hands from behind him, going down from his shoulders to his chest, lower until her head was lever with his. He turned around, and saw Hermione less then 2 inches from his beautiful face. He saw that she was wearing a sheer, black lace lingerie dress, with nothing underneath. His heart started beating very fast, and he licked his lips. He hadnt made love to anyone in so long. Even him and Hermione hadnt since he came back. His temtation was rising as Hermione backed up to his bed, and wrapped herself around one of the posters to the 4 poster bed. Draco slowly turned around, and stood up. He looked her up and down, and he walked over to her, his face now very close to hers. They both beathed fast and heavily as they looked at each other, Draco looking down at her, and she looking up at him. Draco slipped his hands on her waist, one lingering on her stomach. He layed her down on his bed, not yet kissing her. Her brown, long hair fanned around her perfect face, her brown eyes looking at his steel ones. Her hands reached the bottom of his black sweater, and pulled it over his head, revealing his bared chest. Draco got up from her, and removed his pants, carefully folding them and placing them down on the nearby dresser. While he did this, Hermione had taken her lingerie off. When Draco saw this, he couldnt hold it in any longer. Draco pressed his lips to hers and soon, their tongues met. Draco felt her body, getting a rush from his excitement. He could feel her well defined curves under his naked body, and soon Hermione could feel his hardness entering her. She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, guiding him to her. He thrust into her hard, and the tighter she held on, the harder he would go. He moaned, and she screamed. They didnt seem to notice how the bed hit the wall, over and over again. She could feel the warmth enter her, and she moaned as he climaxed, but didnt pull out. Hermione looked into Dracos eyes, and smiled a devilish smile which made Draco go crazy. He pulled her toward him again and started to thrust into her, this time harder. Hermione screamed once more, and her long nails dug into his back. Draco moaned and her hips buckled against him. Draco climaxed again, and collapsed beside her. Hermione opened her eyes, and smiled evilly. 


	24. Germany for Good

Reviewers: I am soo happy that you all like the story! It means so much to me that you review!  
***********  
Draco woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. He stretched his arms in the sunlight and scratched his head. He yawned, and felt beside him. He looked to see that Hermione had gone. Draco hopped out of bed, and showered.   
  
Hermione woke at almost the same time, but she awoke to a dark, dusty room with no sunlight. She frowned as she got out of bed, and walked into the little bathroom. She started brushing her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked down at what she was wearing: a red nightie. The smiled as she thought about her day with Draco today, she was going to make it better. She quickly finished getting ready, and left the room to go and find Draco.  
  
Draco stood infront of the grand mirror in his bathroom shaving carefully. He heard a knock at the door, and yelled 'Come in!'  
Hermione strolled in, wearing a red turtleneck with a black short skirt. She leaned on the side of the bathroom door, and smiled at Draco. He returned the smile, and quickly finished shaving. He embraced her waiste, and pulled her toward him, kissing her lips softly.  
'I really, really enjoyed last night, Hermione,' Draco said, smiling down at her. Hermione stepped away, looking confused.  
'What are you talking about.. ?' Hermione asked as Draco tried to put his hands around her again, but she took them away. Draco looked frustrated, and laughed strangely.  
'Um, you came to me room, we.. made love like we had not in so long. Please tell me you didnt forget that? How could you forget that?' Draco demanded, stepping toward her again. She slapped his face, hard.  
'I dont know what you are talking about! Why are you doing this to me, Draco! What, did you go completely fucking crazy when you were gone or something? Get away from me!' Hermione shouted angrily when Draco tried to touch her.   
'Hermione! Please! I swear, I saw you last night! It was you, wasnt it?' Draco said, tears forming in his eyes, he was choking out his words. Hermione could see that Draco really thought she came last night to see him. All knew was that she most definately did not, but she had a feeling who it might have been. Hermione hugged him, doubtful, but she did anyway. Draco started to cry.  
'I.. I know who.. who did this,' Draco stuttered, crying now as he hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione nodded. She did too.  
******  
Hermione followed Draco as he walked briskly down the hall to Gestafinas room. He pounded on the locked door, and yelled for her to let him in. There was no answer. Hermione moved Draco back, and said the spell to unlock the door. It flew open, and they felt a gust of wind. The red curtains flew around the opened windows, and they were a little scared to go in. But, nonetheless, Draco stormed in and called for her. Hermione noticed the bathroom door was closed shut, but there was a light streaming from the bottom of the door. Hermione nudged Dracos arm, and pointed to it. He went right over to the door, and pounded on it.   
'Gestafine! Open the door you stupid bitch! I know what you did, you whore!' Draco screamed, pounding again. Hermione stood there, angry and crossing her arms, but she was happy that Draco was so mad at the bitch. Draco opened the door finally, which was not locked, and he gasped.  
  
Hermione screamed as she saw Gestafina in the bath, blood everywhere. Smeared on the wall were the words, 'Ich liebe dich Draco, Sie habe mich fŸr immer,' written in blood. Gestafinas blood. Draco mouthed the words written on the wall, and looked at Gestafinas dead, lifeless corpse. He knew why she had killed herself. He knew why she posed as Hermione last night, and so didnt Hermione. Hermione almost felt sorry for the girl. All her life, she had wanted one man: Draco Malfoy, her cousin. She had never loved or even looked at anyone else. She just wanted to make love to Draco once before she killed herself, because she loved him so. Gestafina hated herself for loving Draco, and she knew she could never have him, so she took her own life. For a moment, that just stood there, looking.   
  
*********  
  
Hermione wanted to go back to that Hotel in Berlin. She hated being in a house where Death was. First Gustof, then his sister. They buried her next to Gustof, and the day of the burial it was also raining. Hermione thought what a troubled time, for a very troubled family. On the ride back to the hotel, it was quiet as they drove through the countryside of Germany. Hermione could not wait to leave this place.  
'I was thinking, Hermione. I rather like it here. Gustofs parents and I talked yesterday, and they granted me full authority over Gustofs assets. That means, I have his manor, his cars, his stocks, everything,' Draco said, staring ahead, driving fast in that same black rental car. Hermione looked uncomfortable. Draco was implying that they live in Gustofs manor. If it was in any other country, and owned by anyone but Gustof, then yes she would have loved to live there. Hermione as about to say something, when Draco cut her off.  
'I mean, you dont have to agree to anything. I could teach you German, and we could live there. We could fix it up to your liking. Its just that, that place has been in the Malfoy family for almost a 1000 years. I.. just cant sell it, its like my responsibility,' Draco said, trying to convince her that it would be ok. Hermione realized that she was being selfish. She had Draco, and thats all she needed. She agreed, but she was not happy with the idea of living in Germany still. 


	25. Sven

Come on, review, you know you want to..   
*******  
Draco and Hermione pulled up to the Manor followed by the moving truck. Draco got out of the Mercedes, which had been Gustofs, and he opened Hermiones door. She stepped out, and waited. Draco told the men in German where to put Hermione and his belongings, which were in boxes. Hermione had no idea what they were saying. She shivered in the cold air. It was late April now.   
  
She remembered only a month ago when she was still living with Gustof. She wished to forget those memories and to concentrate on Draco and her new memories instead.  
Hermione walked into the house as the men were getting the things from the truck. The maid had opened all the heavy curtains like shed asked her to do. Hermione thought of how those curtains probably hadnt been opened in 20 years. The home itself was beautiful in its entirety; it was situated on 10 acres of vast countryside. The house was made of stone, and built around 1100 AD. It had over a 100 rooms, and it was in good condition. Most of the furniture was antique, and there was artwork there worth millions. Most of the home was in dark wood square paneling, dark reds, or dark greens. There was an abundance of velvet; with curtains, sofas, and beds. The rugs were plush and expensive. It was mostly lit by candlelights, which Hermione liked alot. To her, it made the huge estate more like a real home. There was a rather big pond in the back of the home, with a small island. There was a small cottage on that island, that Gustof perhaps went to sometimes.   
  
Hermione had still not yet seen where her and Dracos room was to be. She walked up a first flight of stairs which went to the East wing of the house. She knew that her rooms were in the West wing, but she didnt exactly know where the stairs were to that. She climbed the stone, cold steps, and walked onto the hardwood flooring of the East wing. She walked rather briskly, passing the many rooms. She felt a strange feeling as she passed one room. She stopped infront of it, and slowly turned her head, breathing heavily. She looked at that heavy, oak door. Gustofs room.  
  
It had been very dark when she had came here last, but she knew it was his. She wanted desperately to get away from this room, so much, but her legs wouldnt budge. She was scared out of her mind. She gathered all her strength and ran as fast as she could down the hall, down to the West wing. She collapsed against the dark wood wall, and tried to catch her breath. She didnt know what that was back there, but she knew she would not go back down to the East wing again.  
'Hermione!' she heard her Draco call from downstairs.  
'Yes, Im coming!' She yelled back, still out of breath, and made her way down the stairs from the West wing.   
  
She hurridly went to Draco, and threw herself at him. He embraced her and almost fell back.  
'Merlin, what happened to you? Your as white as if youd just seen a ghost!' Draco laughed lightly, and patted her hair. 'There, there, hun.'  
'I walked past his room, Draco. I didnt know the stairs to the West wing, so I used the ones for the East wing. Im sorry!' Hermione said, and looked up at him.  
'Dont be sorry! Dont be scared, either. Gustof is gone, now. He cant come back. I know his room sends chills up your spine, it does to mine too,' Draco said trying to comfort Hermione. She was shaking.  
'Its just that I cant get that picture out of my mind. Of Gustof, at his piano. Just him sitting there, his hands still on those keys, dead! I dream about it, Draco! Nightmares! It wont go away, like hes haunting me!' Hermione said, shaking her head and looking at the floor. Draco laughed a little.  
'My dear, Gustof wont haunt you. He is in heaven now. But I also have nightmares about Gustof, it was a horrible thing to have to see. But I think we should try and not dwell on the past,' Draco said softly, and squeezed Hermiones hand.   
'Come now, lets ask the chef whats for dinner,' Draco pulled her with him as he pranced down the hall. Hermione did like the idea of having a personal chef in the house. She had never had a life of luxury and riches.   
When they arrived at the kitchen, Hermione was amazed by it. All the appliances were state-of-the-art, and it was beautiful. Hermione loved to cook, and she pictured herself cooking breakfast here. She smiled.  
'I know how much you love to cook, but our chef Hans cooks dinners and such. Hans, meet Hermione,' Draco said as he introduced them. A very nice looking man stuck his hand out for Hermione to shake. He was about 50 years old, and he had a very genuine smile. Hermione smiled back and shook his hand.  
'Next, off to the barn!' Draco shouted as he whisked Hermione off again. They made their way though gardens and such until they reached a very nice barn. Draco opened the door, and Hermione discovered that there were horses in there. There were also about 10 different people tending to them, and Hermione was amazed.  
'There are horses too??' Hermione beamed as she walked through, patting some of the horses. 'Oh Draco, I love horses!'  
Just then, Hermione spotted a young man raking hay in the corner. She only saw the back of him, but something in her jumped. He turned around, and Hermiones eyes opened wide.  
He was a boy of about 19 or 20, with blonde hair, and the greenest eyes youd ever seen. He looked familiar, almost too familiar, but Hermione could not place him. Draco saw that Hermione was looking at him. He cleared his throat.  
'Ah, and this is Sven. He works here all the time raking hay and such. He cant speak English, though, so dont think hes ignoring you if you speak to him. The first times I spoke to him, he ignored me until I realized he couldnt speak English,' Draco laughed. Hermione laughed too, but something about that boy made her very uneasy. He stared at Hermione until she made Draco take her somewhere else. All day she thought about how Sven kept staring at her, with those emerald eyes. He did scare her, and she was dissapointed because she wanted to go see the horses, but not if Sven was there.   
At dinner, Draco sat at one end of a very long, cherry wood table, and Hermione at the other. The room was dark, and a single candlabra in the middle of the table lit it.   
'Draco, why is it always so dark here?' Hermione asked, shoving the delicious steak in her mouth. Itd been a long time since she had foor that good.  
'It always has been. The walls are dark colors, everything is dark and old. But in the day time when the curtains are open, its much nicer I think. I would try and brighten it up, but id like to preserve the house for as long as possible. But, I kind of like it,' Draco said, also shoving the steak in his mouth. Yum, steak. Hermione nodded, still chewing.  
'I always did like old houses, dark ones. But this place is a little too dark, all the time. Im not complaining, but it just seemed a bit strange to me is all,' she said with her mouth full. Draco laughed.  
'Nice table manners, hun,' 


	26. The First Night

I dont eat steak. Im a vegetarian. I just fantasize about it sometimes.   
*****  
After Dinner, Draco took Hermiones hand and guided her through the dark halls. She didnt know the place well enough to walk without Draco. She still had not even seen their room yet. Draco was about to use the stairs to the east wing, but smiled to himself, and shook his head. Hermione sighed with relief and they found another stairway.  
They walked down the long, dark corridor lit by only a few candles on the wall. Hermione looked in the direction of the East wing when Draco stopped to unlock their door to their room. It was pitch dark, the candle light did not reach down that far. Hermione shivered. It was too quiet, with the exception of Dracos fumbling with his keys. He finally unlocked the door, and they stepped into the most gorgeous room Hermione had ever seen.  
It was a huge room, with massive windows that overlooked the pond. The curtains were halfway drawn, and they were a dark green velvet color. The rug was over dark hardwood flooring, and it was dark green with silver embroidery. The walls were that same square dark paneling, and against the wall was the king size 4 poster bed with canopy. It was dark green with silver, and beside it were end tables with silver candlabras, lit. There was a door off to the side which led to the bathroom, and there was a huge dark wood armoire for Hermione clothes. There was a dark green velvet sofa near the windows, with a dark bookcase filled with books for her to read. There was also a desk for Draco. Hermione threw her arms around him.  
'Oh Draco, I love this room!' she cried.  
'Its not to dark for you, is it?' Draco looked serious. Hermione punched him in the arm and they both started laughing. Draco closed the door gently. Hermione pressed her body up to his and started kissing him passionately. Draco put his arms around her, letting them slide down, very far. Hermione pulled him toward her, still kissing him, as she walked backwards to the bed. Draco layed her down, and he slid his hands under her sweater. He carefully removed her shirt, and Hermione in return started to unbutton his dress shirt. She slid that off of his muscular chest slowly, and felt it with her hands. Dracos hands trailed down to her skirt and felt her buttocks, and gently took her skirt off. Hermione then unbuckled Dracos belt, and slid his pants, along with his boxers off. Dracos hands moved up her back and unhooked her bra, and Hermione allowed him to slip it off her arms. Draco felt this newly exposed past of her, and she moaned at the feeling. She did not wait for Draco to remove her underwear; she pulled it off and tossed it aside. Draco moved ontop of her, positioning himself directly above her. As they kissed, Hermione could feel Dracos hardness already. She clutched at his back, and wrapped her legs tightly around his thighs. Draco began kissing her neck, and she tilted her head back at the feeling of it. Draco inserted himself inside of her, softly at first, but then when Hermione moaned and squeezed him tighter, he thrust inside of her hard and fast. The bed rocked and creaked, and Hermione screamed at the pleasure she was recieving. Draco went more deeply inside of her, and Hermiones hips jolted up to his every thrust. She called out his name and he buried his face in her hair as he climaxed. Hermione let out a moan when she felt the warmth inside her, going through her whole body. Draco looked at her and smiled, and hugged her.  
'I love you, so much,' Draco whispered, and kissed her on the lips softly. Hermione smiled. They fell alseep in each others arms.  
It was about 2:00. Hermiones eyes burst open, and she looked around. It was almost pitch black, except for the small amount of moonlight that reflected off the pond into the windows. Hermione heard a noise from outside the room. It was the queerest noise. Hermione slowly rose from the bed, to not wake Draco. She walked over to the door, and made her way across the cold wooden floor. She pressed her ear up to it, and listened. She noticed that Draco was unusually quiet; when he slept he was usually breathing loudly. But tonight, no sounds from Draco were to be heard. The more she listened, she realized what the noise was. Her eyes opened wide. She knew what that was that she heard. Music. Piano music. Hermiones eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head violently.  
'No, no,' she whispered, refusing to believe it. She pressed her hands up to her ears, and tried to block out the sound. She tried to deny that she heard music from outside her room. No, it wasnt true, she thought. Maybe someone broke in, she considered. Hermione walked to the bedside table on her tiptoes, and pulled out a pistol. She went to the door, and opened it slowly. She heard the music getting louder as she made her way down the dark, cold hallway, down to the East wing. She was crying, and holding the pistol out infront of her. Warm, wet tears streamed down her face. She finally got to Gustofs room, and she knew the music was coming from there. She fumbled the door handle with her free hand, and violently thrust open the door. She screamed, and the pistol fell from her hands, falling to the floor. 


	27. In the End

  
  
  
'Hello, Hermione.'  
  
He kept on playing the piano, not taking his eyes off of her. The sound was haunting, and deep. Hermione could not move. She started to stutter. She could not speak. He quickly shut the piano, making her jump. She was petrified as he rose from the piano and walked over to her. His face was less than an inch from her face. She could feel his warm, hot breath on her face, as she stared into his emerald eyes. Hermione was angry. And he could see it in her eyes.  
'Ah, I came back. You didnt think I was through with you, I hope you didnt.'  
'I knew it was you. You thought you could fool me, but I knew,' Hermione finally managed to spit out. He laughed, and shook his head, his black hair shining in the candlelight.  
'No you didnt. If you did, you would have ran to Draco and youd have been gone. I know I looked familiar, but you didnt think that the stable boy Sven was actually, truly, the one and only..'  
'Harry Potter,' Hermione whispered, cutting him off, not taking her eyes off of his. She was afraid of what he might do if she did. He nodded, and put his hands on her shoulders. How he had changed. He was taller, and alot more muscular. Harry noticed that she saw that.  
'Being at Azkaban for almost 2 years does that to someone,' Harry said seriously. 'Who would have thought, the great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, would end up there. What a fucking shame, isnt it, Hermione.'  
Hermione shook her head. 'You deserved every single, torturous, unbearable second of it.'  
Harry looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head.   
'Dont you learn anything?'  
A slap from his hand landed on her soft cheek, knocking her against the wall in the hallway. She hit it with a loud thud, and she cried out. She didnt move. Her tears fell down her cheeks, stinging at her face where he had hit her hard.  
'Draco, help me,' Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. She knew she was powerless against him. She knew he would have the chance now to kill her once and for all, and he would not pass up the opportunity again. A kick landed hard in her stomach.  
'Just in case there were any Malfoy Jr.s on the way,' Harry said, stepping back. Hermione was in so much pain, her body cramped up and her bladder burst. She could not think. She knew now why Draco was so quiet, Harry must have either knocked him out or killed him.  
'Oh, and I didnt kill Draco. Id rather him have to deal with the pain of your death. So sad, so so fucking sad,' Harry said sarcastically. Hermione coughed, and she saw that it was red. Her body felt heavy. She watched Harry walk back into Gustofs room, and she heard his steps as he paced back and forth beside Gustofs bed. She moved her foor ever so slightly, and felt something metal, hard, and cold. The pistol. She pushed it with her feet very, very slowly, so it would not make a noise. She kept coughing so Harry would think she was not up to anything. Her hand reached down, and she grasped the pistol. She hid it under her robe as Harry hurredly walked back to see her.  
'And what do you think, Hermione? Would you like to be buried next to Gustof, or..,' just then, Harry noticed the pistol was not at Hermiones feet anymore. Before he could speak again, Hermione pulled out the gun and shot at the first place she could think of. She shot at his knee, and he fell backwards, making a loud noise as he hit the hard floor. Hermione struggled to get off the floor, and she cried out in pain. She pointed the gun at Harry's head. He looked up into her eyes, smiling, shaking his head.  
'No. You wouldnt. Your too weak,' Harry said, his voice cracking, his knee bleeding, making a pool of blood on the wooden floor. Hermione shook her head, and smiled cunningly. She unlocked the safety guard on the pistol, pulling it back. Harrys smile instantly left his face.  
'And forever, I shall be without you. Your death, do us part.'  
The shot from the gun rang out through the halls of the manor. Right through the head. There was no way he could come back to haunt her now. For the first time in 5 years, Hermione felt something lifted off her shoulders. Harry was gone, forever. She sighed, and ran back to her room, to wake Draco. She said the spell to wake him, and he opened his eyes, and scratched his head.  
'Draco, theres something you must see,' Hermione pulled him out of bed, into the hall, down to where Harry layed, dead.   
'He came back..,' Draco mumbled, shocked by the sight of him dead on the floor. He looked to Hermione.  
'I need to call the police. Ill tell you exactly what happened, Draco. But all you need to know is that I did not let Harry get me this time. Hes finally gone,' Hermione smiled, and she hugged Draco.   
  
*********  
  
Draco and Hermione decided that the manor was no place for them. They still technically owned it, but they decided to move out of Germany for good. They did end up going to America, like they were originally going to do. Draco proposed, and Hermione accepted. They were married in the little church on lake Buena Vista at Disney World, and honeymooning in Rome. They still had plenty of money, so they moved to New York City, where Draco discovered the world of Law practice. He got a job in a huge law firm, and made alot more money. Hermione took a job at NYU as a professor, which she thoroughly loved. They had a little boy soon after they moved there. He looked very much like Gustof, but dont worry, he was Dracos child. They decided to name him Gustof after the original. (A/N: see? he comes back... hehe) Draco and Hermione lived a full and happy life, very much in love, forever. From time to time, Hermione would think of Harry, but she would often quickly dismiss the thought. She was just glad that it was over and done with, and that her life was finally the way she wanted it to be, free of Harry Potter for good. 


End file.
